Pink unicorns
by tempting faith
Summary: Quinn comes back different after the summer and Rachel is the only one who she is willing to talk to and understands her.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn didn't know when she started to resent nearly everything in her life. It could have started with living in an ignorant household that if something didn't fit such as rock music it was considered evil and invented by the devil to destroy teenager's innocence. She was always told to keep up the perfect daughter charade and to keep that up she had to diet, get a nose job and join respectable clubs, but Quinn wasn't the perfect daughter to her parents sure she seemed it to outside families. Why you may ask because Quinn grew a penis every month for 4- 5 days every month. The minute Judy told Russell about Quinn's extra appendage he was adamant it be removed right away but the doctors couldn't; because the extra appendage that grew was part of her menstrual cycle, removing it could do untold damage to her body while she was still going through puberty. So instead of father- daughter days out to the park or beach she had to learn tucking techniques. This helped in the resentment towards her parents.

Next was her social life which consisted only of the glee club and half of which she didn't talk to. The rest that she did was mostly made up of the boys. The boys she did talk to; she mostly only knew because they dated, Finn Hudson was meant to be her first everything after all he did seek her out to become his girlfriend after she made the change to Quinn resident HBIC of McKinley. Second was Noah Puckerman which wasn't really dating or a romance because they just slept together that one time which is all it takes to make one baby. She wouldn't of minding but she got no pleasure out of the whole experience except for holding her daughter for the first time before being snatched away and given to someone else. Thirdly was Sam Evans he was smarter than Finn and gentler than Puck and yet she had to go and run back to the bean stalk who dumped her on her ass after finishing with such a sweet guy that treated her right only to be dumped for some show choir obsessed dwarf. All of this helped with her resentment towards the guys in her life that made up her social life.

Last but not least was the thing that she resented the most which was; herself. She thought she caused everything that went wrong in her life. Getting pregnant, losing love, loneliness and friendless. She had, had enough; she wanted, no, needed change so she went through everything from clothes, to make-up, to jewellery, to hair until she found something that actually felt like her. When she pulled the top down over her body and finally looked in the mirror she knew this was the new and improved Quinn Fabray. The girl who was staring back at her now in the reflection of her bedroom mirror was not Quinn Fabray president of the celibacy club or Cherrios captain or even mother, no, this was Q Fabray that held a smirk to anyone that looked. With her pink hair, black boots, black skinny jeans, black bracelet and neck chocker and a top with a long cross necklace that would make her priest want to throw holy water on her. She finished off the finishing touches of her eyeliner and smoothed out her clothes and left for her first day back at school as Q Fabray.

The looks and stares and also finger pointing was flattering to say the least. Karofsky and Azimio who were dishing out first day back slushies took one look in her direction and backed off straight away afraid of the new power that came with her attire. She did hear the splash that came from the direction of her locker and glanced to see Frankenteen and Man-hands already dripping purple slushy on the freshly cleaned floors of the corridors. As she got closer to her own locker to get her books she past the duo but stopped next to Rachel who already looked shocked enough after seeing Quinn's new look rendering her speechless. Quinn took her index finger and swiped it across Rachel's cheek before bringing it back to her mouth and licking it clean.

"Grape, my favourite" she husked and sauntered off leaving a blushing midget in her midst

The first day back dragged to say the least and dragged even longer when she started to get hounded by the glee club because she quit. She was in Spanish which she shared with a couple of glee members when Mr Schue decided to let them know when practice was starting again, so she told him she quit which he couldn't really go into why she did because he had a class to teach but left it for the glee club to figure out for themselves. That reason alone is why she is now at a lunch table on her own with the whole club towering over her. She didn't stop eating or even look or them or talk to them she knew why they were there but she was now Q and Q was hungry so you either shut up until she finishes or get a bass guitar rammed down your throat. She always hated Sue's diets she nearly forgotten how good real food could taste.

She heard one of them take a deep breath to say something but was clouded over by the bell. She grabbed her plate and threw it in the trash and made her way to class. When last class of the day finished she left the room and walked towards her locker. She was nearly there when she felt the shifting in her lower abdomen. The pain ripped through her body like fire in a forest. She leant on top of the wall and gasped as she felt it scratch up against her jeans. She needed to get out of those skinny jeans fast, how she could be so stupid to forget that time of the month she'd never know.

She couldn't take off her jeans in the middle of the corridor to free her rock hard appendage and couldn't walk to the nearest which was on the first floor as the second was broke. If she even chanced to walk to the bathroom now, everyone that was filling out into corridors would see little Quinnie's not so little friend as they walked out to go home. She ran into the closest thing she could call privacy at that moment which was the janitors closet. As she went in she didn't see the person that was watching her the whole time, waiting to make a move to talk to the pink haired raven.

When Quinn went into the closet she couldn't see a thing, when she reached for the switch she found the bulb was gone which left her in darkness. She pulled down her black skinny jeans and black boy shorts to leave her cock spring to life. She knew there would only be one way to get rid of it so she wrapped her hand around her shaft and started to move it up and down. She didn't try to stifle her moans because she always heard moans coming from the janitor's closet and no one ever battered an eye lid. She flicked her thumb at the top of her shaft earning herself a loud moan. Her hand stopped straight away when she heard the door open and close again. She was too terrified to turn around and check to see if that person had stepped in or just opened and closed the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered

She knew now she wasn't alone now and thankfully she had her back to the midget but had her pants around her ankles.

"What do ya want Berry? Quinn hissed turning her head slightly

She could hear Rachel shift around from behind her "I...Just...Ah...Emm"

"Just spit it out!" Quinn snapped as she pulled her pants up slowly, trying not to make a noise to alert Rachel to what she was doing

"I came to talk to you about glee club" Rachel said confidently while trying to get a look at what the punk rocker was doing only to find herself shielded by darkness

"I quit get over yet"

"No Quinn, you can't come back and quit glee just because you decided to dye your hair and change your clothes, we were there for you when you needed people to be there for you and now you want to throw it all away" Rachel retorted

"I know you wouldn't understand Rachel, I have better things going for me"

"Such as" Rachel quipped

"I'm in a band we play at the Lima Bend every Saturday and if I stick with them I might have a shot at getting out of this town"

"Don't you see Quinn you have a shot of getting out of this town as well with glee and you're smart you have grades good enough to get you a scholarship to some college outside of Ohio"

"See I knew you wouldn't understand and I'm not having this conversation with you in a janitor's closet or ever so leave"

Rachel scowled at her even though she couldn't see it "That reminds me why did you come in here Quinn, are you waiting for someone or something?"

"Yeah I am so, go, now!"

"But that still doesn't explain why I heard you know moaning and I can't see anyone else in here so it obviously came from you and you had your pants down when I came in, so wait Quinn were you mastur-"

"Don't even say it! Now listen Rachel because I don't want to get rough with you go now" Quinn directed finally coming out of the darkness and pointing her head toward the door to signal Rachel to leave

"If that's the way you want it, fine" Rachel huffed and reached for the door handle and tried to pull down only to find it stuck.

"Emm...Quinn?" Rachel said in a low voice

"Jesus what do you want now Rachel?"

"The door is stuck" Rachel said feeling embarrassed as her diva storm out was intercepted by a stuck door

"Let me try" Quinn instructed pushing Rachel out of the way to jiggle at the handle and when that didn't work she started kicking and hitting the door, Rachel joined in and the two stopped when they realised no one was coming. Every student and teacher was gone home and Mr Kidney the janitor was deaf and rarely came to the closet after being kicked out by students occupying in.

"Great, just great" Quinn huffed, letting her head fall back and hit the door with a thump

"Wait do you have your phone with you?" Quinn asked feeling brilliant after thinking about the idea

"No I stopped bringing it to school after Santa-"

"I asked if you had your phone not for your life story"

The two let out a sigh and plopped back down, Rachel on the paint van and Quinn with her back pressed against the door. Quinn was thankful that at least her boner was gone and made a mental note for the future when she was stuck with a boner talk to Rachel.

"What about you, do you have yours?" Rachel quizzed

"Why would I ask you for your phone if I had mine" Quinn gritted

Rachel squeaked a little "Okay I only asked"

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry"

"Really" Rachel grinned

Quinn laughed right at her "No"

"You turned into a bigger bitch over the summer do you know that?" Rachel confessed and Quinn looked a little taken back after being on the end of Rachel first curse? Word

She just laughed it off instead

"What changed Quinn, what happened to make you like this?" Rachel spoke after a moment of silence; Quinn knew that if she didn't answer them now and get them out of the way Rachel would just keep repeating herself for however long they were going to be stuck in there

"Everything and nothing" Quinn sighed

"Will you come back to glee please we need you" Rachel pleaded

"No Rachel"

"Why" Rachel whined

"Because you don't need me you just need enough members to compete and since Sam left and Zises might be to, your trying to salvage any bit of the club you can now and I don't want that Rachel, I don't want to be just a number to make up a choir I want to actually be needed and wanted and give my part to something not to just sing a chorus and sway in the background to make you and Finn look good and I have that in orange side, I'm wanted I'm lead singer and it feels amazing and it actually gets out all that frustration and aggression that has been waiting to be released" Quinn confessed and looked back down at the floor only looking up again when she heard Rachel laughing

"What?" she snapped

"Orange side, that's not much of a band name"

"I didn't come up with the name so I wouldn't know I just joined"

"That is exactly what you did in glee"

"No I joined and made you look good; I joined orange side and became lead singer making each other look good not just one or two people"

Rachel stayed quiet for another while not knowing how to reply to the girl

"But that doesn't explain why you look so _punk_"

"If you're going to play the part you got to look it I thought you Rachel berry of all people would know that" Quinn smirked

They fell into a silence again with Rachel glancing at the watch on her hand nearly every minute and played 20 questions when they got even border. Quinn found out she could actually have a conversation with the brunette without trying to strangle her and Rachel found out Quinn wasn't an emotionless person.

Rachel checked her watch again thankful for the built in light, the light hit off a bulb in Rachel's head and came out before she had a chance to stop it

"Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"You know early when I came in here and you where here" Quinn blushed at the memory of her jacking off

"Uhh yeah"

"Why did you have your pants down, I mean, I know it's healthy for teenagers to masturbate even I-I mean couldn't you control yourself until you went home to the privacy of your own room"

If Rachel only knew Quinn thought

"I don't really have an answer to that question Rachel" Quinn lied

"Okay"

The rest of the time was spent with hard hitting questions which both girls felt comfortable sharing with each other which was strange for mortal enemies. Quinn found out Rachel and Finn's relationship had headed south and was now a few spaces away from the iceberg. Rachel learned that Quinn could play the guitar and that there were five members in the band including Quinn. Rachel took one last look at her watch seeing as it was half 10. She yawned and tried to stretch noticing that wasn't a good idea when some dirty rags fell down on her.

"Tired?" Quinn questioned seeing Rachel stifle yet another yawn

"Yeah"

"We'll I guess we're not getting out of here until tomorrow so we might as well set up for bed"

"Ok" Rachel agreed

Quinn got up and her legs felt like jelly she searched the shelves and found some rags. She laid some down on the floor and folded some into doubles to make as pillows. She lay down and pulled the other rag over her and looked up to see Rachel still hadn't moved from the paint tin.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am it's just those rags are dirty"

"We'll it isn't like we have a selection Berry" Quinn chuckled and Rachel only huffed

"Those rags aren't going to keep use warm and were lying on the floor which is even colder who knows what types of flu or diseases we're opening ourselves up to" Quinn was starting to get sick of Rachel's ranting and whining pretty fast

"Rachel seriously just stop, this is all we have we'll heat up soon when were covered no hurry up and get under" Quinn sighed and turned back to face the wall as Rachel pulled the covers over herself.

"Night Quinn"

"Night Rachel" Quinn murmured back

Quinn was still very uncomfortable with her jeans so she made sure Rachel was asleep by leaning over to listen to her breathing. She pulled the zipper but that didn't relieve much pressure and it started to hurt from how tightly it was being held in place by jeans. She popped the button and gently pushed it down to her knees. During the night they both twisted and turned which was a possible explanation as to why when Rachel woke up Quinn's arm was wrapped around her stomach and was pulled into the taller girl. When she pulled her own arm up to check her watch she saw it was 10 to 8 school would be starting soon. When she put her arm back down she felt it. She touched it again and took her hand away again like lightning when she heard a moan come from Quinn's mouth.

As she lay back down to wait for Quinn to wake up she could feel the bulge pocking her in the ass. She put her hand back to move it so she could get comfortable but that was not a good idea when a loud moan ripped from Quinn's throat making Rachel push further away from her. The stirring itself caused the ex blonde to wake up and blink rapidly to try to take in her surroundings, in front of her was a very shocked looking Rachel before she could open her mouth to say anything the door opened and the both jumped up, Quinn pulling her jeans as she did so.

The two bolted from the room nearly knocking over Mr Kidney. The duo ran to the entrance as best as they could because their legs were like noodles. When they finally reached the doors the pushed them open taking in a deep breath of fresh air. As they gulped down air they saw students who were now entering the school give them weird looks.

"I don't know about you but I am going home, come on I'll drive you" Quinn yawned walking towards the parking lot not giving Rachel a chance to object.

The drive back was so tension filled you could caught it with a chainsaw. Quinn put on the radio of course Touch it was to fill the car of music making both girls blush profusely so Quinn just turned the radio back off. Quinn knew were Rachel had lived because she used to always tag along with the jocks as they went out egging on Halloween night and since her boyfriend at the time was the quarterback she had a title to keep up. Rachel's dads were home rarely which was why Lima police department was not searching for her, they were either on business trips or work or holidays with LGBT cruises.

Before she could stop herself she asking the driver to join her in home insisting she could shower and rest at her house and rest in a warm house. Quinn just nodded and took the offer without thinking about it. She locked up the car and walked up to Rachel's house with the tiny brunette.

Rachel let her go first and when she stepped inside Rachel ushered her up the stairs. She shuffled awkwardly on her feet in Rachel's room as the diva looked in drawers. She handed Quinn some sweats a baggy t-shirt and a towel and pointed towards the bathroom. The minute the warm water hit her skin she was in heaven she used some of Rachel's shower gels and shampoo strawberry scented. She dried herself off with the towel and put on the sweats which only came up half of her legs while the baggy t-shirt fit better. She stepped out into the room to find Rachel had plugged in the hair dryer for her and left breakfast on a tray for her. As she sat down on the bed to eat Rachel joined her back in the room wearing sweats and a wife beater.

The brunette sat next to her on the bed and stole some fruit from the bowl and laughed when Quinn would growl when her hand went back to get another piece. Quinn put the tray on the floor after eating and dried her hair not bothering to come it seeing as she would end up with bed hair anyway. When she turned back to the bed Rachel was already under the covers and was facing away but turned back when she felt the bed dip with Quinn's weight.

"Quinn"

"Yeah" she replied

"Come back to glee please"

"I don't know Rachel"

Rachel huffed she wasn't going to let Quinn get away from the club sure she didn't have a voice like Rachel's but it was still sounded nice and Rachel would shoot a cow before she would let herself lose another nationals title before she graduated.

"Please Quinn" She thought how to make the other girl agree "I can make it worth your while" she draped her leg over Quinn's and pushed her thigh up to rub against Quinn's centre causing her a delicious friction and turned her face into the pillow to try to stifle a moan.

Rachel took her thigh away and smirked

"What do you say Quinn?"

"O-ok" she replied

Rachel grinned and turned back around to get comfortable again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, just thank you to everyone that reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favourite's, you are all amazing!**

Quinn woke up first to find that she was spooning Rachel from behind. She looked over to Rachel's bedside table which held her alarm clock. It was 2 in the afternoon; she gently removed her hand from under Rachel's wife beater and slowly sat up and threw her legs out to the side of the bed. Rachel shifted next to her.

"Quinn?" Rachel yawned rubbing sleep from her eyes

"Go back to sleep I'm going to go" Quinn sighed rising up

Rachel shot up in the bed "No"

Quinn shot her a puzzled look

"I mean at least leave me make you something to eat before you leave, I'm making something for myself so I'm not going out of my way or anything if that's what you're worried about"

"Whatever" Quinn huffed

Rachel got up out of the bed and looked out her bedroom window to her back garden. The cat that has been coming to her house all summer was now sitting on the branch on the tree right outside her bedroom window. Rachel yawned and stretched leaving her wife beater ride up and show off a patch of tan skin making Quinn lick her lips and turn back toward the door as Rachel turned around and walked toward the door.

They both went down to the kitchen as Rachel pulled open the fridge door. She grabbed the vegetables from the drawer in the fridge and began washing them. She took out the board and started chopping the vegetables on it. She grabbed two white china plates and placed one down in front of Quinn and one next to her and put salad on both plates. They both ate in silence as they both started to feel awkward over the closeness that had started. Quinn finished and got up and put her and Rachel's plates in the sink. She turned back around to Rachel and smiled sadly.

"I gotta go" Quinn announced and started walking to the front door with Rachel close behind her

"Wait! Sit down" Rachel instructed, gesturing toward the chair in the open sitting room

Quinn sighed and flopped down onto the chair. Rachel took a seat in the chair across from her as they both stayed quiet; Rachel tried to make up a sentence in her mind of how to put all the words floating around in her mind into it.

Quinn got annoyed quickly by the brunette.

She let her open her mouth a few more times with no words coming out before speaking up "Are you going to speak soon Berry because I don't have all day"

"Right, we'll, I think you know what I'm going to ask you"

"No I don't because it's your question" Quinn huffed

"I felt something Quinn" Rachel confessed

"Please don't say it was for me, is that why you're making me stay here because you have feelings for me" Quinn flabbergasted throwing her hands up in the air

"What, No! And I'm not making you stay here either you can go when you want...I just felt...something...like...Em... a bulge" Rachel bushed looking down at the floor

Quinn knew what she was referring to straight away; she knew she was going to be having this conversation one way or another. She thought she could try at least to get out of it.

"I just... help me understand Quinn"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Rachel shot her head up "Yes you do and don't lie, I felt it, twice I might add"

"Felt what Rachel?" Quinn thought if she could get away with this she was definitely going to try acting as a career

"Quinn I know what I felt, it's the same thing I feel with Finn and felt with Puck, you have a pe-"

"Finish that sentence and I will burn you, understand?" Quinn growled making Rachel flinch for a millisecond before the Diva shot up onto her feet, hands on hips and glared directly at Quinn

"Listen here Quinn, this is my house you can't come in here and talk to me like that in my own home you make up enough of it at school anyways" Quinn bowed her head feeling ashamed "but don't make me out to be some nut job, I don't know why you can't just tell the truth for once instead of lying about everything"

The last thing Rachel said really hit a nerve because it made her think back to Beth.

"Why should I when it is none of your business" Quinn spat back

"Yes it does when I wake up and it's pressed into my ass"

Quinn blushed lightly "Fine are you happy now I'll admit I have one"

Rachel shoulders relaxed immediately and she sat back down "Thank you for admitting that to me Quinn and I'm sorry about shouting at you" Quinn nodded her head in acceptance "Now will you care to elaborate on your... condition if you will"

Quinn gulped and took a deep breath

"I...how do I put this...I grow...Em...ah"

"Quinn I think were past the stage to be shy or embarrassed"

Quinn nodded her head "I grow a penis every month since I hit puberty"

"Okay we'll how long does it last?"

"4 days"

They both sat there in silence neither knowing what to say to the other.

"I just can't believe it" Rachel exclaimed standing up

"What isn't there to understand, I've explained everything to you in black and white"

"I mean, I can't actually believe it, I've felt it sure but I haven't actually seen it" Rachel said and huffed when Quinn shot her a baffled look

"Did you ever see that movie the polar express?"

"I don't actually think this is the time to be talking about a kid's movie, wait you're not going to burst out into song about this are you?" Quinn asked raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"I resent that but no, there is a line in the movie what is it again, remember they made a song about it as well, the poor boy on the train?" Rachel asked, trying to hum the tune to remember it

"Seeing is, believing?" Quinn piped in

"Yeah, anyway I know it's there but I don't actually think I can believe it until I see it"

Quinn nearly choked on air when she heard what Rachel was saying

"Wait, you want to see...it?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded her head in response

"I...uh-"

"Quinn I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just want to see what it is I'm dealing with"

"You're not dealing with it I am" Quinn snapped

"You're right I'm sorry and I didn't mean to upset you but please try and see it from my point of view" Rachel reasoned trying not to anger the pink haired girl because Quinn with a glare is scary but a punk model of Quinn angry is just terrifying when angered. She sat back down on the couch into a defensive position.

Quinn took empathy with Rachel. She knew if she were in that position she would be a bit sceptical and ask a lot of questions to. She was thankful that Rachel was taking this rather calmly because again if it was her she would be freaking out and probably run ten miles from there and run back again to get answers.

"Alright, I'll show you"

Rachel face remained neutral but a look of excitement filled her eyes

Quinn grabbed the sweat pants she was wearing; untying the belt she slowly lowered it leaving her boxers on. She grabbed the elastic part at the top and slowly pulled it down to. Her cock sprang free from its refinements and stayed flaccid something she was thankful for because pointing a boner in Rachel's direction with her mouth so close was enough to have it pointing toward the ceiling.

The minute Rachel saw it she couldn't believe it. It was so much bigger and thicker than Finn's and Puck's. She shook her head to get Finn and Puck out of her head because there was no point in comparing Quinn to both those guys because Quinn was her own person and from the way Quinn's cock was twitching she guessed it was as well.

She was so entranced by it she didn't know what she was doing until her hand was a few centimetres away from Quinn. Quinn watched as Rachel's hand drew closer, it was nearly there when intro by the XX filled the room. Quinn pulled her pants up with one hand and kept it up with that hand as she reached for her phone with the other and answered it. She kept her phone in place with her chin and shoulder as she tied the knot on her sweats.

"Hel-lo" she said shakily down the phone

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY" Judy shouted down the phone so loud Rachel could hear as she turned to give Quinn a sympathetic look.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRSTLY NOT COME HOME YESTURDAY AND SECONDALY TODAY YOU SKIP SCHOOL, GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" Judy screamed and hung up the phone before Quinn could explain

Neither knowing what to say Quinn went back up the stairs, into Rachel's room and grabbed her clothes from the floor, bundling them together in her arm. She turned to see Rachel standing in the door way watching her with curiosity.

Rachel spoke up as Quinn combed through her pink hair with her brush "You're leaving"

"No I'm going to live here" Quinn retorted

Quinn grabbed Rachel's eyeliner to finish up her make-up and put on her neck choker. She stood up and walked towards Rachel.

"Don't tell anyone about any of this and thanks I guess" Quinn mumbled the last part and walked past her, down the stairs out the door and into her car without waiting for Rachel to reply

She started thinking on the drive home about what she was going to say to her mother not that she cared. Since Judy had kicked Russell out she had been drinking more and since Quinn didn't come home yesterday to go get her drink that meant her mother had started to sober up yesterday which also meant she would be left with a hangover today hence why she would be so angry especially with the school calling to say Quinn had ditched.

She parked her car in the driveway, grabbing her clothes from the passenger seat next to her. She opened the door locking it behind her with her keys. When she got to her front door she took a deep breath and turned the handle. She stepped in through the small gap gently closing the door behind her.

She made a break for the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called. She walked into her mother's den to see the place in darkness. The blinds were all closed; she could make out a figure on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Judy asked calmly almost frightening

"I got locked into school yesterday with Rachel; we only got out this morning so I slept in her house after I dropped her off because I was too tired to come all the way back here"

"And you expect me to believe that" Judy growled

"We'll yeah because it's the truth"

"We'll why don't I believe you so?" she hissed

"Maybe because you have trust issues"

"Or maybe it's because you decided to change everything about yourself, I don't even recognise you anymore"

"I don't need this" Quinn snapped and walked back out

"There's money on the table get me some Rum this time" Quinn heard shout after her, sighing she grabbed the money and went back out the front door

She drove to the local off-license were she always got served; before it was because of her cuteness in baby doll dresses now it's because she is so intimidating from her short pink hair to her cigarette behind her ear to her black leather boots.

She grabbed the nearest bottle of Rum, paid for it and got out of there. Deciding to get only one bottle; knowing that if she got two her mother would probably drink both.

As she got nearer to her house she could see another car parked in the driveway. Curiosity got the better of her so she decided to speed up, park her car and go inside. She could hear hushed voices coming from her mother's den as she drew nearer she knew exactly who belonged to that voice.

"So you see Ms Fabray that's exactly what happened" Rachel said softly

"Thank you Rachel and please call me Judy and thank you again for talking so quietly I have a very bad headache today must be from all the worrying, I just wished Quinn had called when she got out of there to ease my worry" Judy lied

"I'm appalled that Quinn would not think of doing so but we were really tired Judy and the thought of Quinn driving home and putting her and others in risk because she could've fallen asleep behind the wheel, I just couldn't do it"

Quinn decided to make her presence known at that point by stepping into the den startling both women. Rachel looked toward the bottle in Quinn's hand and shook her head ridding herself of accusations and assumptions.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn grumbled she had spent enough time with the shorter girl to last her a life time with in the past 24 hours

"I wanted to see if you got home alright, you left in a rush and I texted you twice so when you didn't respond I got worried"

"So what you decide to come over to my house, didn't you ever hear of this thing called personal space Berry" Quinn snapped

Rachel hung her head while Judy groaned over all the loud voices

"I'm going to go" Rachel announced as she stood up

"You have a lovely home again Judy" Rachel grinned

Judy nodded at the girl and sank back into the couch cradling her head

She stopped just by Quinn's ear "please remember our agreement you can be rude to me all you want but please just come back to glee we need you"

"Pfffft whatever" Quinn countered throwing the bottle down next to her mother on the couch and going up the stairs to her room leaving a flabbergasted Rachel leaning on the doorframe and a alcoholic mother cradling the bottle of Rum for dear life.

Rachel left without saying anything else; getting into her car and driving home to her empty house. She went upstairs and flopped down onto her bed and felt something smack her in the face. She looked up and saw Quinn's cross lying on top of her head board. Sitting up she clutched the cross in her hands and examined it leaving it drop when she heard scratching at her window. She looked up and saw the cat scratching at it trying to get in.

She rose up out of her bed and opened her window leaving enough for it to come in. The cat jumped up on top of her bead and snuggled into the warmth Rachel had left when she got up. She lied down beside it and started stroking it. She looked at its neck and saw no collar or anything to identify who it belonged to. She hadn't seen any missing posters around so it must have been a stray. She had to stop thinking of the cat as it and figure out its gender. She lifted its leg and sure enough there was nothing there.

"So you're a girl" Rachel laughed when she purred and buried into Rachel

"You're not going to pull a Quinn are you and grow an extra Tomboy" she wagged its tail from side to side signalling to Rachel that meant no

She smiled looking at her but felt crazy for talking to a cat and realised she hadn't named her or made up her mind on whether or not she was even going to keep her; but when she looked up at Rachel with big eyes she decided she would.

She was hit with an idea when she looked toward her ankle bracelet and back toward Quinn's cross. She took the cross off the necklace and put it onto her ankle bracelet, putting it behind the cat's neck and tying it.

"Gorgeous" she grinned

"Now for your name how about Sally, no that doesn't sound right Oh what about Natasha" The cat looked up at her with strange eyes "So that's a no Aha I have it Ally how do you like that" the cat snuggled into Rachel.

"That would be a yes I take it" the cat purred again

"Okay Ally how about we get you something to eat" Rachel chuckled when Ally was off the bed before she finished her sentence

Over on Dudley road Quinn locked her bedroom door and put on some rock music before dropping her pants and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them and hopping onto her bed.

She spat onto her hand and grabbed onto her cock, rubbing it then waving it side-to-side, making it hard.

She clasped her fingers around it and pumped slowly teasing herself.

"Uhh…God don't be such a tease" Quinn groaned

With her left hand she juggled clumsily with her balls. She then lifted her left index finger and licked it. She lowered it back down imagining it was a tongue.

"Jesus Baby just like that su-ch a Goooood whore"

She began to pump faster flicking her thumb over her head

She was panting faster now, she was so close.

"RACHEEEEEELLLLLLLL" She screamed, so thankful she had the music on full blast not that she would need it her mother was probably knocked out with her bottle of Rum

She squeezed her head, cum shooting out in ropes in to her hand.

She waited for a few minutes to recover before grabbing a tissue in the Kleenex box on her table, wiping her hand and throwing the tissue into her bin. She felt her phone vibrate in her shirt pocket. She hit the answer button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello" She panted

"Q" Monroe said down the other end

"Yeah"

"Saturdays gig is cancelled, Dita and Leto have a Family thing they have to go to in Manhattan"

"For Fucksake" Quinn sighed

"I know"

"What about next Saturday?" Quinn asked

"That's still on just this weekend is cancelled"

"Alright I'll talk later Bye" She responded hanging up the phone and flopping back down onto her bed


	3. Chapter 3

As Quinn walked through the empty corridors of McKinley after deciding to skip her classes all day, she started to look at the stuff that was on the wall rather than passing it every day. She looked through the trophy case; seeing the entire trophy's she had helped win for cherrios at nationals. She really wished it was the Glee clubs national's trophy that was sitting there under the lights but Finn had managed to destroy their chances of that after coming so close. After they had worked so hard at rehearsals and gone through regionals and sectionals just for it to be thrown back into their faces. For what, for a kiss that might've meant something at the time but now as Rachel told her in the closet it wasn't worth it.

She got so angry thinking about it, she curled her right hand into a ball and hit the trophy case shattering the glass. She retracted her hand and expected it; she had shards of glass sticking out of her knuckles and blood running down in droplets. She sighed and walked to the nearest bathroom to wash it off.

She put her hand under the cold water and began pulling out the shards of glass wincing in pain as she did so.

"Quinn?" She heard from behind her, she didn't have to turn to realise who that voice belonged to

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn sighed she was not in the mood for this

"I...WHAT happened to your hand" Rachel shrieked running up beside her and inspecting it

Quinn didn't answer her and went back to pulling out the glass. When one piece got snagged she winced and decided she couldn't pull it so she turned to Rachel and nodded her head toward her hand so she got the idea. Rachel took out her eyebrow plucker out of a bag she was carrying.

"Why do you have that bag?" Quinn asked

"It's my emergency slushie kit" Rachel replied not looking up from Quinn's hand trying to figure out the best angle to pull the piece of glass from.

"I thought that stopped"

"No it just decreased in numbers personally I think it is from the expense of buying the slushies as you know we are going through a recess-"

"Who is it?" Quinn butted in

"Mostly Azimio now since Karofsky joined the bully whips" Rachel sighed

Quinn took a mental note to kick Azimio in the balls later.

"This might hurt so I suggest you grip onto something hard, I think the sink would be suitable enough" Rachel suggested

Quinn groaned, why her mind had to go to the gutter when Rachel suggested gripping something _hard_ she would never know. She didn't like Rachel like that, her cock did. It was the only thing she could think of to get rid of her erection that didn't mean she was gay right or even like Rachel like that for that matter. She grabbed onto the side of the sink with her free hand. Rachel got a hold on the glass with her plucker but didn't pull.

"Ok, on the count of three" Rachel said and Quinn nodded

"1" She said and pulled it straight out in a swift movement

"AHHH, FUCK! WHAT HAPPENED TO COUNTING TO THREE!"Quinn screamed

Rachel would be lying if she said that she didn't get afraid of Quinn's outburst "I thought it would be easier when you were lest expecting it"

"And how did that work out for you" Quinn snapped

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. She washed out Quinn's knuckles under the water in the tap and put her hand into her backpack pulling out a packet of bandages. Quinn shook her head chuckling at her. She took the tape off the back of the bandage and carefully wrapped it around Quinn's knuckles, carefully going in around her fingers and under the palm of her hand.

She looked up and saw Quinn watching intently what she was doing and was glad that she hadn't pulled away yet. She had no idea why she got the idea to do what she was going to do but ran with it anyway. She placed a longing kiss to each knuckle. All Quinn felt was feather light touches on her battered hand.

Quinn jerked her hand away when she saw a freshmen come in. The young girl in question turned to look at them but decided to back right back out of there when she saw the glare Quinn _and_ Rachel sent her way. Rachel started loading her stuff back into backpack not looking up from the floor when her eye caught the time on her watch.

"Damn it" She sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for glee" Rachel huffed

"Don't blame me I didn't ask you to help me" Quinn retorted and Rachel just took it not bothering to fight Quinn on it because she was already late enough.

"Are you coming?"

"No"

"But Quinn you promised" Rachel whined and stopped her foot for effect

"Seriously don't do that again its bad enough you wear clothes that make you look like a toddler you don't need to act like one as well" Quinn quipped

"Quinn please, just for today and we will see how it goes"

Quinn debated it internally and decided she would go. Not because of Rachel but... for _herself?_

"Ok" she sighed she really needed to pull herself together because this was not how badasses acted

Rachel giddily clapped her hands together and led Quinn out. Rachel smiled the whole way down the hallway, grinning to herself that she was the one out of the whole club to get Quinn to come back.

Rachel stopped just outside the choir room door and looked to Quinn who nodded the do ahead. She pushed open the door and walked in with Quinn in tow. Everyone was there and it looked like Mr Schue was explaining the assignment for the week. They all looked shocked no one really knowing what to say.

"So strawberry Shortcake has finally decided to come back" Santana piped in not liking the silence

"And I see you still didn't decide to come out of-"

"Quinn, don't" Rachel scolded and Quinn pfffft making her way to the empty seat at the back

Santana turned around to her with a smirk on her face. "You're taking orders from the gnome now I see"

"Tell me Santana was it hard when you and your family had to cross the border in potato bags" Quinn retorted

Santana was ready to jump her when Brittany placed her hand on her thigh silencing her.

There were no other places left to sit so Rachel stood there at the top of the choir room shuffling with her feet and hands closed together in front of her. Since some members were gone Mr Schue decided to only fill up the room with the exact number of people who were attending rehearsal.

"Rachel, please take a seat" Mr Schue directed

"There is none left"

"Just pair up with someone" he said and went back to talking about the assignment

She looked around the room everyone refused eye contact with her including Finn. They all had their refill pads out as they wrote down notes except for Quinn who sat slouched in her chair and arms crossed over her chest. She was the only one to maintain eye contact with her even if it was just looking nowhere in particular. Rachel looked at her with brown orbs of pleading eyes; Quinn sighed and nodded for her to join her.

Quinn uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter. Rachel stood next to Quinn not knowing the best way to sit down and not make it awkward because Quinn had decided to go for a black skirt today. Quinn grumbled and out reached her hands pulling Rachel into her lap and making her arms go around Quinn's neck as a reflex to stop herself from falling.

Quinn saw Finn looking over at them, so when Rachel went to pull her arms away Quinn stopped her making Finn glare over at her and her smile back at him.

Rachel couldn't get comfortable in Quinn's lap and started squirming. Quinn felt Rachel's ass rub against her crotch through the thin material of her skirt and put her hands on Rachel's hips to stop her moving before she caused untold damage. She stopped momentarily but started up again after a while. When Mr Schue called rehearsal to an end Quinn picked Rachel up and placed her on the seat as she stood up and booted it out of there.

Luckily there was no football practice today so Quinn ran across the field to underneath the bleachers. She quickly looked around the field to make sure no one was there and tugged down her skirt and briefs in one swift movement, freeing her hard on. She needed to get off now.

It was difficult with the bandage still tightly stuck on to her knuckles but she still wrapped her hand around her shaft and started tugging. She let out soft whimpers as she grew close to the edge.

She tilted her head back with her mouth slightly agape as she shot ropes of cum into her hand. She opened her eyes and pulled her briefs and skirt up with her clean hand and looked around for somewhere to wipe her other hand. The only thing available was the grass so she bent down and wiped it when a pair of shoes came into view. She looked up to see Santana staring back down at her.

"What do you want Satan?" Quinn spoke as she stood up to be eye level with the Latina.

"We'll you took off running out of there and some people got worried so I came to check but I see now you had some business to attend to" She said as she casted her eyes downward.

Quinn huffed and decided to walk away but Santana grabbed her arm and turned her back.

"Do you want to explain or do I have to smack it out of you" Santana said

"There's nothing to explain you've seen it now leave it" Quinn snapped

"Oh that, No, I've already seen it before I want to know why you had to come out here and jack off so badly because I did not see anything sexy about Mr Schue explaining an assignment"

"Wait, how did you see it before?" Quinn asked

"You shared a locker room packed out to the last with girls and I shared the bench with you, you hardly think I didn't notice and anyway back to my other question" she laughed

Quinn didn't answer only looking down at her shoes.

"OH MY GOD you totally got a hard on for Berry" Santana gasped when she realised what could of made Quinn excited

"No I didn't" Quinn retorted

"Yes you did, I think you actually like her, I don't actually blame you did you see that ass, Oh wait, did you feel that ass?"

"I'm not doing this, I don't like Rachel you might be Kurt's secretary in the capital of gay town but I don't go that way" Quinn barked

Santana looked taken back for a second but quickly shook it off "Okay first of all shut your mouth before I go all Lima heights and secondly stop acting like a homophobe you can like Berry because you grow a dick which makes you half man which also means you can be attracted to girls get me?"

Quinn thought about it, it did actually make sense. Who was she trying to kid only herself but she still wasn't ready for any public thing or anything like that. It did actually make sense jerking off to an image of Rachel bending over to pick up a book and leaving one of those sinfully short skirts ride up.

"Maybe you're right" she whispered

"Aren't I always, now what are you going to do?"

"Whatcha mean?"

Santana sighed "How are you going to get the girl or elf in this case"

"I'm not I admit I like her but I'm not going to go there I'm staying out of relationships, you've seen how my last relationships ended"

"Yeah but they were relationships with guys maybe that's why they didn't work out, all I'm saying is give it a shot you never know you might be happy or get shot down but at least you tried" she took a breath before carrying on "Were seniors now Quinn, Rachel's going to be gone to New York when school is finished so take your chance now while you still have it"

"What about Finn?"

"You know full well Finnocence has got nothing compared to you and their relationship is over anyway so you'd be doing him a favour"

"Why do actually care anyway I thought you hated me" Quinn queried

"No, That's how I show love towards you the same way you say stuff back to me now shut up and go get the hob- Rachel" She corrected herself when Quinn raised her eyebrow towards her.

"And what if I don't want her Santana, She didn't know all this long about my feelings and if she did she doesn't want them because she hasn't said anything" Quinn snapped and Santana didn't really know what to say to her only one last thing.

"If you do want to try for it and get a chance of being happy for once as you're always saying you need to, get rid of the competition, Since Mercedes has a new beau Kurt needs a new best friend and he's using Rachel to fill that spot, so you either get his attention on something else so you can make your move or you leave Berry and Gelfling to their plans on moving out of this crap town and going to New York" Santana finished taking a deep breath.

Quinn thought about it, how would she get Kurt away from Rachel? She and Santana came to the same conclusion.

"Blaine" they said in unison and Quinn's lip turned up into a smirk.

"Seriously stop with all the freaky facial expressions, now go plan operation plucking summer Berries from the hummel bush" Santana chuckled

Quinn rolled her eyes at her "I'll see" was the last thing she said to Santana as she walked away, pulling down her black ozzy glasses as she did so.

She went to Glee club again that week but luckily Mr Schue had brought in another chair. Here she was on Friday eating inside of the lunchroom at her own table. She could see a shadow cast down on the table to signal someone standing behind her.

"Can I sit here?" Rachel asked pointing to the seat next to Quinn

"Why aren't you sitting with Finn and the rest of the club?"

"How do I put this in a collective manner, I need a break from them"

Quinn smirked and went back to eating her bacon sandwich and noticed Rachel staring at her with disgust written over her face.

"What?" she snapped

"Do you not see what you are devouring, a poor defenceless pig died just for you to have a taste of bacon which you are not even going to think twice about later on in the day"

"You decided to sit down here so deal with it" she smirked and reached into her pocket when she felt her phone start vibrating. She clicked the answer button and put it up to her ear. As Quinn was on the phone Rachel gently moved her sandwich away from her and when she was sure Quinn wasn't looking she threw it into the trash can.

"Hello...yeah...7's good...okay bye" Quinn said and clicked her phone off.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"My band mate" she said as she looked around the table and under it for her sandwich "Have you seen my sandwich?"

"No but what did they want?" she queried

"Don't pry too much Berry" she chuckled "_She_ just wanted to let me know what time we'll be playing tomorrow night"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"How is your hand today?" Rachel asked nodding to the still bandaged hand

"Good, sore but I've felt worse pain" Rachel looked at her confused

"I've given birth Berry there is no pain worse than that" she finalised that topic just as quickly as it began

She sat there hungry and still looking for her sandwich. Rachel saw and handed her some grapes from out of her lunch box.

"Thanks" she murmured "So tell me why you need a break from high school musical" Quinn teased

"You're in the group to remember" Quinn shrugged at her.

"It's just" she took a minute to compose what she was going to say "Since I told Finn we have been growing apart he has become seriously clingy. Tina and Mike are sticking to themselves. Santana's being Santana and so is Brittany. Kurt will not stop talking about New York; I mean I know I'm going there and I'm going to enjoy it to the best of my ability and love it like it is my own Land, but I just want to enjoy myself before I go and create memories I can look back on and smile about"

Quinn nodded at her in understanding "I feel as if there is still something I have to do or try before I go"

"Which is?" Quinn asked

"I don't know" she sighed

"You know what you need" Quinn exclaimed and Rachel nodded her head signalling no "A night out" she continued "Come with me tomorrow night and loosen up, you might actually find out what it is you're missing out on"

Rachel went over the pros and cons in her mind. She was going out with someone who she thought hates her; to a place she has never been and doesn't even know anyone there.

She looked back up at Quinn grinning "Okay"

After finalising all the details over their lunch, Rachel went to her classes for the rest of the afternoon. Since Quinn had to go and practice first, she had to be there early and didn't want Rachel getting bored so she told her to come whenever tomorrow night.

Quinn did get excited at the prospect of tomorrow night but quickly vanished the feeling.

When Quinn left school that day instead of going home she headed over to Dalton Academy. Everyone had left the school but the Warblers as they practiced everyday now since losing to them as she learnt from eavesdropping in to one of Kurt's conversations. She parked her car in the car park, got out and sparked up a cigarette. She recognised Blaine's car parked a few spaces up.

She walked up to it and leant against the side and waited. She saw Blaine saddle up alongside her soon after jiggling his keys in his hand and whistling along to raise your glass.

"Quinn Fabray, for what do I owe this please" he asked

"Listen Blaine because I am not going to repeat this" she sighed "You need to transfer Kurt doesn't want to tell you this but he is afraid with Karofsky there, I know he has asked you transfer over being in competition but that isn't it"

"Why hasn't he said anything to me" Blaine asked himself

"Because he is embarrassed Karofsky just isn't taken the hint he's taken but I bet if you transfer he will back off" she lied

"If that's what it takes I'll do it"

"Good, but don't tell Kurt I told you he would be very upset with me if he thought I broke his trust by coming to you" She looked down at the ground to try and hide the smirk forming on her face, god she was a good liar or Blaine was to worried about Kurt to question it.

"Of course" he said and as she walked away he called after her "Thank you" he mouthed and she felt a slight pan of guilt but quickly shrugged it off. As Santana said she deserved to be happy to.

**A/n: so the next chapter will be of Quinn performing with The Skanks and I will update soon with it, so please enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

When Rachel woke up the next morning, swinging her legs out, she sat at the side of her bed and stretched before getting up. She walked down stairs yawning still in her pink pyjamas. She entered the kitchen to see her dad Leroy sitting on a stool next to the kitchen counter, reading the paper and listening to the radio in the background.

She started humming the tune and remembered about later that night, she was going to go see Quinn perform. _What was she going to wear? Will she still go? Do I need to bring money? Of course she does but would it be safe for her to go on her own?_ All these thoughts ran around in her mind even though she wasn't out of bed five minutes.

Her dad saw her standing by the doorway lost in her thoughts so he decided to break her out of them.

"Breakfast" he offered

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him "Please" she said

He got together plain flour with rice milk and some fruit to make pancakes as she took a seat on the other stool.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked and she shook her head no.

He knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he tried again and expected a no answer as all ways but was surprised when he heard a quiet yes.

"I don't know If I will even go actually, I-" she was cut off when Leroy jumped in and told her to go even though he knew nothing about where she was going it would still be good for her to get out of the house.

She knew her dad wanted a night in with her daddy Hiram so she didn't protest. She watched as her dad put the pancakes on the plate using the spatula. He brought them over to where she was sitting and put the fruit down next to her and brought her over a glass of orange juice as well.

She happily ate her pancakes to take her mind off things. She was only doing this to make sure Quinn sticks to her promise and stays in glee but she did like her company, The way she could make her smile with her gentle teasing or how she could act like she doesn't have a care in the world but when she looks at you with those hazel eyes you feel as if you're the only thing she is caring for. She didn't know whether everyone got this look from Quinn or it was just her but she hoped she would never stop looking at her like that.

No.

She can't do or think like this. She is still with Finn happy or not she has to honour him so that means no thoughts about anyone else even if it is just Quinn. Maybe she should invite him to tag along tonight but that wouldn't be his scene, he probably wouldn't go even if she begged. He would be too busy trying to beat his own high score on C.O.D, sometimes she felt like he loved that game more than her after all he did sleep with the case in bed with him at night.

She didn't realise she was stabbing her plate until her dad slid it from under her fork.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned

She rolled her eyes "I'm fine dad I already told you now if you don't mind I have to start planning for tonight" she replied getting up and putting her glass and knife and fork in the sink.

"What time are you going out at?"

"The band is playing at seven, so I think I will go fashionably late and be there for twenty past seven"

Leroy chuckled at her diva like ways "Ok, I have work tonight and your dad is flying out to Manhattan with his company for business to get this deal finally wrapped up with" he didn't ask her if she would be ok because this was not the first time she was left on her own.

"I'll leave money on the counter encase you want to order out" he looked at her with pleading eyes "Please don't have Finn over, I don't like the idea of you two alone here unsupervised"

If he only knew the half of it "Dad, trust me I will not have Finn over you have my word I promise" he smiled and kissed her on her forehead before heading up stairs.

She headed up after him and went into her own room. She opened up her wardrobe and scanned through her clothes that she could wear tonight. She was going to see punk rockers, at least that was Quinn's new look but she had nothing like that in her wardrobe. She cursed herself for not investing in more stylish clothing. She did love her skirts, animal sweaters and her argyle but sometimes she wished she had a wider variety of teenage clothes to choose from.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed and something caught her eye. She rose up again from her bed and walked towards her wardrobe. She forgot about the costume's she wore for glee. Her clothes from livin on a prayer/ start me up were put back neatly into her wardrobe and forgotten about until today. She only wore them once so they seemed okay to wear again.

Since that was out of the way she could concentrate on her homework assigned to her for that weekend.

On Dudley road Quinn's alarm kept ringing. She groaned into her pillow, not lifting her head she put her hand out grabbed the clock and threw it hard onto her bedroom floor. It buzzed out dead on the floor and she went back to sleep.

She got up a few hours later and sat down in front of the T.V. with her bowl of cereal. She ate junk food all day while she flickered through the channels. She was surprised to see no empty bottles of Rum or Alcohol around the house and was going to ask her mother before her phone vibrated. She opened the message and groaned.

**Dita sick, Mac takin her place instead –M**

It's not that she didn't like Mac it's just she spent more time making out with truckers than she did performing. She wanted her band to seem good in front of Rachel not look unprofessional for fighting with them to come up and play.

She looked at the time on her phone, it was half four. She needed to be at the Lima Bean for half five or the latest six o' clock to set up the guitars and drums, tune them in and play a run through of the songs.

She went upstairs and took out a choice of clothes for tonight. She decided on a pair of dark denim jeans, a black sequenced top and a pair of dark converse with a design on the side. She thought it would be best to get dressed now so she could relax downstairs for a while before she went.

Rachel had eaten a plate of steamed vegetables before she looked at her watch and decided to get ready. It was only quarter to seven so she thought she would have enough time for a shower. She massaged her hair with shampoo and conditioner and rinsed it out. Emerging into her bedroom from her bathroom, only wrapped in a towel she took a seat on the bed and towel dried her hair before using the hairdryer on it.

She combed through her chocolate locks and decided to leave them curled as they naturally were. Reaching into her drawers she pulled out a matching bra and panties set. As she pulled up her panties her phone on her dresser rang, looking at the screen she sighed;_ Finn_. She had already talked to him earlier and wasn't in the mood to entertain him again today especially when she was getting ready to go see Quinn play.

She had to answer it or he would keep ringing and get suspicious. She clicked the answer button and put it up to her ear, immediately pulling it away when the blaring sounds of gun shots and bombs nearly burst her ear drums.

"Hey Rach" Finn yelled into the phone

"Turn the TV down I can't hear you" she retorted and could hear scampering into the phone before the volume went down the tiniest amount.

"I was wondering if you want to come over tonight" He said "My Mom and Burt are gone out and Kurt is gone out with Blaine so it would just be you and me"

If this was only a few weeks ago she wouldn't of even leaving him finish that sentence because she would be over there in a flash but she is not since she is not that girl who is going to run to Finn's side to watch him play his stupid video games while he curses about how the game is rigged. It is so unappealing to her now.

"I can't"

"Why not?" he asked annoyed

"I promised my dad I would do something with him" she lied

"I thought you said your dad was working when I talked to you earlier and that your other dad is gone to Detroit or wherever" Of course he would pick now to listen to her when she talks to him

"It's Manhattan"

"Yeah, same thing so you're on your own and so am I so just come over" he quipped

"I just can't Finn" she huffed and hung up. Man did that feel good she thought until her phone started vibrating again, Finn was calling her back, She choose to ignore it and go back to getting ready.

She pulled on her black skinny jeans with black leather boots, a black top and black leather jacket. Looking in the mirror she looked the same as she did when she preformed Badass and hot. She hoped she would at least fit in tonight. Touching up her makeup, she made sure to use lots of eyeliner because that's apparently what Punk's used a lot of.

She defiantly understood why Quinn liked this new look, it gave her more confidence and it did so much for her figure. As she put on more eyeliner she heard scraping by her window, looking up she saw Ally. Opening the window she hopped in and onto Rachel's bed snuggling into the blanket and pillows. She took a seat beside her on the bed but next to her but not near enough to get hair on her clothes and stroked her.

"I'm going out for a while to see Quinn play with her imaginary band" she smiled as she played with the cross on Ally's neck.

She looked over to the clock on her bedside table, seeing quarter past 7 stare back at her. She smoothened out her clothes and grabbed her car keys and purse and headed out, locking up behind her.

Quinn strummed out the last note of the song and bowed her head as a new up roar of applause tore through the crowd. They had started playing ten minutes ago and Rachel still hadn't arrived. Maybe she wasn't going to come after all Quinn thought and grew sad, which turned into anger and straight into surprise and happiness when she saw a head of chocolate curls come in the front door.

Rachel looked up from the ground and her eyes made contact with Quinn's straight away. She pushed herself through the crowd, getting nearer and nearer to the stage. Quinn gulped, Rachel looked..._hot_. She had her hair down, leaving it to cascade over a leather jacket and black skinny jeans that made her mouth water.

She was just about to bend down to talk to Rachel when another request tore through the crowd which the whole lot agreed with. She gave Rachel a weak smile and turned back to her band mates to set the song up.

Rachel had to admit Quinn's band did look okay, they didn't look like they had much fun when they sang and played there instruments like they do in Glee but that was probably because they were concentrating on hitting every note and beat perfectly.

Quinn's nodded to Mac to start and she started to play the drums.

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down.<strong>

Rachel watched in awe as Quinn played her guitar as if she has been doing it her whole life.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

As Quinn made eye contact with Rachel again, she felt her breath hitch. Rachel was staring right at her concentrating on Quinn herself rather than the whole group. It felt like it was only the two of them in that moment until realization hit and they both turned away.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<strong>  
><em><br>A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down.<em>  
><strong><br>I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
>say you're right again<br>heed my lecture.  
><strong>  
><em>Do you feel like a man when you push her around?<br>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<br>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
><em>  
><strong>Face down in the dirt, she said,<br>"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
>"I finally had enough."<strong>

Instead of screaming like in the original song Mac took over and decided to sing it instead. **  
><strong>

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
>it's coming round again.<br>**

Rachel turned back to look at Quinn, who felt her chest tighten. Sure she said she wanted to get the girl but the room was packed to the brim with people and Rachel kept looking up at her with wide brown eyes that made it seem as if she could see right into her soul. She never felt like this with anyone and it scared her, she felt too _vulnerable_. She needed to get out of there.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<br>_

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."**

As the song ended and the room broke into another round of applause, Rachel had to duck because some people decided to whoop with their arms, swinging them in the air. Quinn put her guitar down and decided to get the hell out of there for her break.

She took the back exit, pushing on the bar of the door and stepping out into a dark alley. She needed to calm her nerves so she took out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up, leaning back against the wall as she puffed down.

She didn't register the door being pushed open behind her until she saw someone standing in front of her. Looking up Rachel was grinning in front of her.

"Quinn, that was incredible I… just…I don't have words, I've never seen you…I mean you were just amazing" Rachel gushed

Quinn nodded and turned her head to blow out smoke.

"I didn't know you could play guitar apart from the time you played with Sam but they were just a few chords and-" she stopped when she noticed the cigarette Quinn was smoking, she was so hyped up by her surroundings she didn't notice it so when she finally did she grabbed it from Quinn's hand, threw it on the ground and stamped it out.

"HEY" Quinn protested

"Don't you hey me Quinn; do you want to ruin your voice? You might not want to keep it for Glee but with what I have seen in there is definitely worth preserving your voice even though you are worth so much more than being in a rock band"

"Yeah, we'll I have to get back" Quinn said as she tried to move back inside but Rachel blocked the way

"Move Rachel, I don't have time for your games I need to get back in before we start again"

Rachel held out her hand "Hand them over or neither of us is going back inside"

Quinn growled "Rachel If I don't get in there then I can't go on and if I can't go on the band will be kicked off and we won't be paid and then I will be kicked out of the band is that what you want"

"Jeez and people say I'm dramatic" Rachel said

"RACHEL"

"QUINN, just give me the cigarettes and we can go back inside"

Quinn gave up and took them out of her pocket and handed them over into Rachel's palm.

"Lighter to"

"It's in the box" she replied and Rachel checked before putting them into her own pocket

Rachel turned back and opened the door, leaving it open for Quinn to go through first.

"See how easy it is when you just agree"

Quinn just huffed and walked through back into the chaos as some of the crowd got too excited with the music and drinks and started dancing on tables, people were fighting each other and people were lying on the ground passed out from either the drink or getting knocked out. As Quinn saw the chaos she reached around her back to pull Rachel close. Mac came running up to the pair with a golf club in hand smacking some people out of the way with it.

"What happened?" Quinn asked through gritted teeth

"We started playing another tune while you took a break and the crowd got way out of hand when they heard the electric guitar tony said he is going to call the police because he can't get them all out on his own so he said we can go because he doesn't want us getting involved because we could get hurt" She said as she turned around to smack the drunk guy that was coming towards them.

Normally Quinn would object and stay there to help Tony because he was a good enough man but she needed to get Rachel out of there from past experiences during the summer she knew with one wrong turn you could end up turning into someone's fist.

She tugged Rachel's hand back out into the Ally. Dragging her down until they reached the front and could see her own car and Rachel's parked out front.

"Come on we're going to take your car" She said and Rachel fished out her keys throwing them into Quinn's hand to leave her drive.

She opened Rachel's door for her and shut it closed behind her and hopped in.

"What about your car?" Rachel asked her voice still hinting a bit of fear and excitement

"I left my keys inside; I'll text one of the Skanks to drive it back to me"

She turned on the ignition and drove towards Rachel's house. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rachel's hands and legs visibly shacking.

"Kind of scary" Quinn chuckled

"Is it always like that?"

"No, I guess it's just the new beer and shots Tony got in"

Rachel nodded and they continued their journey in silence. As she parked the car outside Rachel's house she turned to her.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to stay long I wasn't expecting it to blow off like that" Quinn sighed feeling bad Rachel didn't get the night out she hoped for. Rachel saw her distress and lent over to squeeze her hand.

"It's okay, really" Rachel smiled and let go

"So how are you going to get home since your car is back their?" Rachel asked when reality kicked in

"I don't know, the Skanks are probably gone drinking now unless they're still fighting so chances are I won't be getting my car back until tomorrow"

Rachel nodded

"You can stay at mine again tonight…if you want to…I only suggest because it could be easier for you and…I-" Quinn cut her off even though she did find Rachel's rambling cute she just needed to cool her nerves as her adrenaline still felt strong from being back there.

"Rachel, yes I'll stay tonight" and gave back a small smile as Rachel grinned at her

They both made their way inside after Quinn locked Rachel's car. They headed up to Rachel's room and flipped on the light to reveal a sleeping cat on Rachel's bed.

"You are so not going to pull a Brittany are you?" Quinn quipped and sat down on the side of the bed next to Ally, reaching out she stroked her hair.

"No I just found her, I know what you are thinking yuck Rachel she could be full of fleas, why are you leaving her sleep on your bed, you don't know where she has been etc."

"I actually wasn't thinking any of that" Quinn said quietly "She's wearing my cross" Quinn observed playing with the silver cross between her fingers.

"You left it here the other day and I was going to give it back but then I got an idea and she liked it so I let her keep it unless you want it back" As Rachel spoke on Quinn rembered where she had got that cross. It was from her grandfather. When her grandmother had died she became the rock for her grandfather and nearly ended up living with him that was how much she was over in his house.

He was her best friend, it was only ever the two of them and they were always joking together and were always happy. So when she got pregnant and her dad kicked her out her grandfather sided with her father and refused to speak to her again. She made one mistake that cannot be fixed but he didn't even leave her try and make up for it. She figured out then what her family was made out of a bunch of cowards who are stripped of their emotions at birth. She twiddled it more as more anger swept through her veins until she was nearly full with rage but two sleepy eyes looked up at her and she instantly calmed back down. She liked this cat.

"No she can have it"

"Great, how about we watch a DVD?" Rachel offered

"Ok"

"We'll how about you choose a movie to watch and I'll go make us some popcorn" Rachel said and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

She hopped off the bed and looked through Rachel's DVD collection which surprisingly enough not full up of old musicals except for the four copies of funny girl. She pulled out one DVD and set it up. She grabbed the remote, kicking off her shoes she flopped down on the bed and started rubbing Ally again who cuddled up to her. She didn't press play when the menu came on instead she decided to wait for Rachel to come back with the popcorn. She glanced at the clock on Rachel's table and it was only twenty past eight on a Saturday, instead of feeling embarrassed about being in so early she felt happy and relaxed in Rachel's bed waiting to watch a DVD with the brunette.

Rachel came in carrying two bowls of popcorn and two bottles of water. She made her own popcorn plain and gave Quinn the already buttered and salted popcorn. She had to turn her head away a few times coming up the stairs as it smelled so good.

"Oh I love this film" Rachel gushed as she handed Quinn over her bowl and got in the other side of the bed as Quinn pressed play. Rachel pulled the comforter over their legs to keep them warm.

"I never pegged you for the Adam Sandler type" Quinn smirked

"How can you not like grownups, it is one of the greatest comedy's out there especially since that guy is in it as well"

"What guy?"

"You know the guy he is in all of Adam Sandler's films"

"Rob Schneider" Quinn offered and had to hold onto her popcorn as Rachel jumped

"Yes that's him" she said and relaxed back down

They laughed throughout the film and Quinn blushed when she burped but Rachel took a handful of popcorn, chewed and swallowed and chugged down nearly her whole bottle of water and belted out a bigger burp smirking at Quinn's horrified expression.

Rachel yawned and looked at her watch to find it ten o clock. She got up and headed to her drawer digging out a pair of pyjamas for both of them. She grabbed a pair of fluffy pyjamas for Quinn and white silk pyjamas for herself.

"Here, catch" She directed to Quinn and threw them over to her on the bed

"I'm just going to get changed" Rachel nodded toward her bathroom door to the side of her room, walking in and closing it shut behind her.

Quinn picked up the pyjamas Rachel had given her and examined it; it was pink and fluffy with a rabbit on the front. Her face scrunched up in disgust over being given something so pink and girly. She jumped off the bed and started shredding her own clothes and left them as a bundle on the floor and shoved on the pyjamas she was given before Rachel came back out.

She heard the door open and Rachel emerge out in her Pj's.

"I have a spear tooth brush if you want to brush your teeth before going to sleep"

Quinn went straight through seeing the tooth brush Rachel had offered on top of the sink still in its packet. She opened it and brushed her teeth before joining Rachel back on the bed with Ally in-between them. Rachel was already under the covers as she got in but left Ally on top of them. She faced out toward the window with her back to Rachel.

"Do you want to watch another film?" Rachel asked when there was a longing of silence

"I don't care, not really"

"Ok, do you want to talk?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders at her and Rachel sighed "Why do you do that Quinn?"

"Do what?"

"Put on the big bad wolf act in front of people and treat them without respect, I know from personal experience you act like that in front of people but when you are on your own and you are one and one with that person you calm down even if you are still closed off" Rachel trailed off

"Maybe that's the way I am Rachel" Quinn squeezed her eyes closed and hoped Rachel would shut up and drop it but her luck wasn't on side at all tonight. Rachel sat up straight and looked over toward Quinn who still refused to look back.

"No Quinn it's not, if it were you would treat me the exact same way you treat me at school and you wouldn't be here, with me, sleeping in my bed for the second time I might add" Rachel disagreed

"Maybe it's because I have to treat you that way" Quinn murmured regretting saying it straight away.

"Explain"

"Rachel you wouldn't understand" Quinn breathed

"Then make me" Rachel commanded and grabbed Quinn twisting her back to face her.

Quinn gulped the look in Rachel's eyes was one of confusion and sadness that would break a blind man cry at the sight. She shook herself she was Quinn freaking Fabray, new resident badass.

"When we're at school, if we show any emotion to someone other than a person we have been friends with for years is questioned at every aspect" She couldn't even believe her own bullshit sometimes "so if I am nice to you at school, a person I have been enemies with for the better part of my high school life I would be stalked like a lion's prey or something so I treat you like I treat everyone else see"

"But you are Quinn Fabray and with this new look every one fears you more than ever you could get away with anything" Rachel reasoned

'_I might but you won't' _Quinn thought

"I'll think about it" She replied '_If I don't it's because it's what I think is best for you' _she figured and turned back out.

"That's all I ask" Rachel approved and lied back down facing towards Quinn's back and falling asleep with a content smile on her face.

Quinn herself was not so lucky, even with the cat in the middle she could still feel Rachel's breath blowing at the back of her neck making the hairs back there stand. She needed to get this sorted now no more being afraid.

She turned back to Rachel and the corners of her lips tugged at the sight of Rachel. Her lips were slightly parted ad her smell was intoxicating. She gently shifted forward this was the moment of truth to see if she could actually get on with her life after accomplishing of what she had thought about over and over again.

Leaning her face forward a bit more she tilted her face and pressed her lips to Rachel's. A heat course ran through her body, she gently nibbled on Rachel's lower lip and looked up to make sure she was still asleep. She couldn't stop and that gave her, her answer. As she pulled back for air arms wrapped around her shoulders keeping her in place.

A face paled at the thought of being caught but looked up to see Rachel still asleep. She is probably still a cuddlier Quinn thought but was shocked at the prospect of staying in that position all night. She just took it encase she shifted and woke Rachel up this time and have the brunette see what a compromising position they were in. She only hoped they moved during the night.

She cuddled her face in closer to Rachel's as she fell asleep to take advantage of a situation she may never get again. What she didn't know was when she closed her eyes Rachel opened hers.

**A/n:** Okay so thing is I am dying sick in bed which is why you didn't get your update sooner like promised which I am sorry for and I wrote this as I was sneezing so I couldn't really see. This chapter is just a set up to help me along with future chapters if you are wondering why it is crap.

Song:** Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Face Down **

**(**I can't spell the A bit in red jumpsuit encase you look it up on YouTube ad it is wrong**)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up when she heard the front door close. Thinking it was Quinn after leaving she sighed and turned in but jumped when she came face to face with the sleeping beauty. She looked at the clock which read that it was 9:20 am. It was her dad after coming off his night shift. She tried relaxing again but huffed when she heard scratching at her window.

She gently dipped out and opened the window to leave Ally out. As she moved back to go back into her side of the bed she stopped and took a look at Quinn. Her pink hair covered her face and the pink fluffy pyjamas made her look more like cotton candy by the second. But Quinn had kissed her last night when she thought she was asleep and all she wanted to know now was why?

She jumped when her door gently opened and her dad popped his head in. He always checked up on her in the mornings or evenings when he finished work. He smiled gently at her and looked toward her bed and saw another body in it. His face changed to a stern expression and he wagged his finger for her to come over to him. He backed out of the room as Rachel came closer to him. Stepping out, she shut the door closed behind her.

"Who may I ask is in your bed right now missy?" he asked annoyed that he wasn't told or asked for permission for someone to stay over.

"Quinn, we left early last night and drove my car here which left her of no way of getting home because she left her car ba-" Her dad held up a hand for her to stop. She was starting to get really annoyed with people cutting her off and butting in.

"In future just ask okay that is all I ask" He gave her a pat on the shoulder and headed into his own room.

Rachel turned back to open her own door but whipped back around when her dad called her again.

"Answer your phone to Finn he had the cheek of ringing me at work just to find out where you were and what you were doing"

"Sorry dad I just was not in the mood to deal with him"

"I understand, I'm going to bed for a few hours if your daddy calls tell him Catherine said we got the go ahead okay"

Rachel nodded and turned back to go into her own room again as her dad went into his. She thought yesterday that he might get some time alone with her daddy since she was going out but that was not meant to be as work came between them as usual.

As she gently snuck into her room, she located her phone on top of her folded clothes bundle. Clicking the screen _12 missed calls_ and _22 new messages_ bleeped up on her screen all from Finn. Of course he would text her more times than he would call her.

She selected _delete all _and clicked yes. Pressing the button at the side to lock her phone she put it back down on the clothes bundle. She rubbed the side of her temples feeling a head ache coming on. She needed to get her head in check fast. She was not meant to be going around with a girl who tormented her for years and was the reason she had no friends outside of Glee club (not that you would count them as friends because they are as bad as the rest) and was bullied continuously, leaving her kiss her in her sleep was the last straw.

She would go back to Finn even if she was not at her happiest when in his company, she still loved him and would have to remember that and treat him special especially now since the midnight kiss which she had made no move to stop and kind of liked. She would have to give Finn a massage and cookies now since that feeling entered her head.

But why did she have to kiss her. What would Quinn get out of it nothing unless this was all one big sham? That is what it all is Quinn is just using her. Acting as if she doesn't want anything to do with her or glee is just a big lie that will make Rachel fall for it and befriend Quinn just to have her slip from under her and laugh about it all behind her back. We'll that isn't going to happen once Quinn leaves she will ignore her until then she will just have to grin and bear it.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, turning around Quinn grumbled as she sat up with her pink hair sticking out in all different directions.

"Morning" she smiled

"Morning" Quinn grumbled

Quinn threw the covers off her body and bent down toward her pants on the floor. Rachel panicked encase Quinn was getting ready to leave. Why would she even care if Quinn left? She would have to at some stage why not now, and then she wouldn't have to deal with her again. Glee or not they could always find new members to join.

Quinn reached into the pocket her jeans and pulled out her phone. She started texting something in and threw it back onto the floor. She yawned as she stretched up and made her way over to the bathroom.

Rachel watched as Quinn's phone lit up with a new message. Quinn came out of the bathroom with the tooth brush still in her mouth, picking up her phone she read the message and rolled her eyes throwing it back down onto the ground and going into the bathroom to spit and rinse.

She came back into the room and flopped back down onto to the bed.

"Is everything Ok?" Rachel asked

Quinn shifted to look up at Rachel "The Skanks are still hung-over so I won't be getting my car back until this evening"

This was not going good. Quinn was to get her car back and leave and now she has to stay for even longer. _What are you even saying Rachel last night you were like a giddy school girl inviting a friend over and now you can't wait to get rid of her that is messed up. That was before she kissed me which I really need to ask her about. Stop thinking and talk to her, see now she is looking over at you with that eyebrow of hers, weird._

"Is everything ok with you?" Quinn asked

"Yeah, just..." Think Rachel think. She glanced down at her own phone "Finn" she sighed for dramatic effect.

"What did the BFG do this time?"

Shit. _Why is she asking you all these questions?_ I thought she didn't care about anyone, isn't that the reason she is acting like this. There you go again thinking everything over and leaving an awkward silence which you should be filling with your response.

"What doesn't he do?"

Quinn's mouth formed in the shape of an 'o' "OH, I thought loyal berry was to defend her man not agree with a insult"

"What about some breakfast? I bet you are probably hungry I mean I know I am" Rachel changed the subject

Quinn shrugged "Lead the way"

The two got up and walked down the stairs slowly not to wake Leroy. Quinn was behind Rachel who was taking a step every five minutes. When she stepped on a step and it let out a creak Rachel whipped her head back and glared at her.

She kept her face in a knot as she harshly whispered "Would you please be quiet, my daddy is in bed after finishing his night shift and he does not to be awoken by a creaking stair step"

She put up her hands in mock surrender and let out a breath when Rachel carried on. That was a bit harsh even for Rachel. Did she do anything to offend the girl that she didn't already do on purpose.

They eventually got to the end after what seemed like decades and headed toward the kitchen. Rachel busied herself getting out the cereal and bowls as Quinn took a seat.

"My dad, despite my protests continues a meat and dairy filled diet so you can have some of his cereal and milk since they are not vegan"

She pushed the bowl and spoon toward Quinn and then the cereal and milk. She started chopping up fruit for herself and poured herself out a glass of orange juice.

They ate away until their food was gone and deposited their bowls into the sink. Quinn followed Rachel into the sitting room and took a seat as she turned on the TV. Rachel grabbed the remote and took a seat on the other chair.

"There is a blanket on the back off the couch if you want to cover yourself with it" Rachel said as she covered herself with a blanket.

She put her hand back and dragged the blanket forward and copied Rachel's position of lying back on the couch and covering herself.

Rachel flickered through the channels, _God there was never anything on, on a Sunday_

She flickered through the film channels and picked one at random. Doris Day lit up the screen singing my secret love. Rachel hummed along to it and blushed when she caught Quinn looking over at her.

The two stayed lying down on the couches all day except for when Quinn went upstairs and changed back into her normal clothes. They were going through another old film when Quinn's phone vibrated with a message.

**Look outside bitch, dropped car off at address and now goin home-M**

She got up and looked out the window and sure enough her car was parked outside.

"You'll be going home then since you got your car back" Rachel stated

"I guess so"

"Okay then bye Quinn" she waved and got up and walked out of the sitting room and up to her bedroom.

That was odd. Quinn followed her up to her bedroom, startling Rachel who was sitting on her computer chair waiting for her laptop to turn on.

"I thought you were going"

"I was, do you want to tell me what that was about"

"What was what about?" Rachel asked turning back to her laptop and logging in to her account.

Quinn twirled her chair around "Don't play dumb with me you have been acting weird with me all morning and I want to know why? Did I hurt you in anyway?"

Rachel snapped her head up to lock eyes with Quinn "It's not like you cared about hurting me before"

"I... what is this about you were fine with me yesterday what changed"

"I don't know Quinn apart from the fact you kissed me last night" Rachel retorted

Quinn looked as if she was in a comedy sketch, her mouth was gaping and her eyes were wide.

"Yeah, you kissed me when you thought I was asleep for what this time some bet with The whores on how Quinn Fabray gets one over on Rachel Berry again" She didn't have to worry about keeping her voice down as her room was sound proofed keeping her sleeping father ignorant to what was going on. "We'll not this time Quinn I thought you changed y'know helping you with everything and being there for you when I found about your... your medical condition, I thought it brought us closer but you just come into my life so you can ruin it again"

Quinn shook herself out of her current trance of silence.

"I didn't and I'm sorry you think that" She spoke and turned to leave.

Rachel brushed off the words and turned back to the screen now that was out of the way she could move on and ignore Quinn. She caught her out on her scam before she could even start it, she felt proud and sad at the same time. She hated hurting people but she couldn't let herself get hurt once again.

Quinn ran it out of the house and into her own car and drove home.

This was not meant to be how it happened she only kissed Rachel to see if it was just an infatuation or real feelings and found out the answer the moment she connected their lips. She couldn't stop and wanted to continue on and the moment Rachel pulled her into her in a tight embrace she wanted to stay there forever in warm arms.

Now Rachel thinks it was all a joke. Why couldn't she just make sure she was asleep before she kissed her or better yet not at all. She would fix this somehow she just needed to figure out how.

She parked her car in the driveway and made her way inside. She heard mumbling voices and laughter coming from the den. She wondered who her mother had over this time. As she grew nearer she recognised that voice and when she stepped inside her suspicions were confirmed.

Her mother saw her first and turned and smiled at her.

"Quinnie don't stand there gaping come say hello to your father" Judy encouraged waving her hand for Quinn to come further in

"What is he doing here?" Quinn asked though gritted teeth and a slack jaw.

"Quinn, don't talk about your father like that"

"No Judy I deserved it" Russell said as he stood up with Judy following as always and holding his hand he turned toward Quinn "Your mother and I have decided to get back together we have decided to overlook everything in the past year and move on"

"You cannot be serious" she growled looking straight at her mother "How long has this been going on"

"A few weeks, when you go around with your little trash buddies your dad comes over" Judy smiled up at Russell

"So what you couldn't tell me you were sneaking around with _Russell_ is that it, I live here too and I am your daughter I have the right to know"

"I thought you would be happy for me, for us" Judy lazily smiled, yup definitely after knocking back a few.

"How could I when you leave that monster back into our lives never mind our own home or have you forgotten the time he kicked me out, not caring if I had a place to stay just because I made a mistake and then he goes off and cheats on you with a tattooed freak, what's the matter Russell did she get tired of your bullshit and see what you're really like as well"

"Quinn, apologize right now" Judy demanded

"No I won't, please mom don't do this, please don't leave him back were better off on our own"

Russell laughed and she turned to glare at him "You're better off on your own is it? Well how come every time I came to visit your mother she was nearly passed out drunk; I thought you were meant to be looking after her"

"I am" Quinn retorted

"How, by leaving her drink till she is drunken everyday and passes out, face it you are you just as bad" he sneered

Quinn looked over to her mother who hadn't said a word "Mom, please, don't leave him back you know he is only going to hurt us again and make us go back to the way we were living before and that is not living Mom, he is only going to hurt us again and deep inside you know that as well so please don't leave him back"

Russell looked back at Judy who even in her drunken mist thought about it all "I need time to figure this all out" she croaked out eventually.

"Fine, until then I'm not staying here while he is here"

"Where will you go?" Judy pressed

"I don't know it's not like you care anyway you left him kick me out before only this time I'm leaving over my own free will" Quinn said as she walked out of the den and upstairs to her room.

She grabbed her suitcase from under her bed and threw it onto her bed. Opening up her drawers she took a bundle of tops and jeans lashing it shut. She opened up her other drawer and took some underwear out; throwing everything into her suitcase she pushed it all down and zipped it shut.

She grabbed her old cherrios gym bag and gently put in her laptop and phone charger making sure wires for both were car suitable. She cleared her table putting in hairbrushes and deodorant and dry shampoo. She didn't know how long she would be gone this time or if she would be back at all but she learned from being kicked out before exactly what she needed.

Securing both bags on her shoulders she tugged hem down stairs were Judy was waiting with tears in her eyes.

She reached for the door handle and Judy's hand shot out onto hers.

"Please don't go" her mother begged

"I won't if you do as I asked" Judy looked down at the ground and Quinn rolled her eyes "I thought so" she said and twisted the handle.

Judy stepped back and left room for Quinn to get out with her bags. She watched as her daughter threw her bags into the trunk of her car and turn back to face her. With one last look Quinn got into her car and drove it was only then that Judy shut the door.

She didn't know where she was going she just drove. She couldn't go to the Skanks because they weren't the people who would offer up their house to her and she didn't even know were any of them lived anyway. She thought of Santana or Brittany but each of their parents shunned her away not because of her pregnancy but because of the lies she led Finn to believe.

She thought of the boys and the rest of the girls in glee club but she knew none would accept her and after this morning she knew Rachel would look away and ignore her.

As she drove she concentrated back on the road and noticed the turn off to school was coming up so she took it. She drove into the empty parking lot and took an empty space that was sheltered by trees at the side of the school.

She shut off her engine and took a minute to actually breath. She left her own house and had nowhere to go. The only thing that was keeping her from the cold Lima weather was her car which was already starting to freeze up since she turned it off. She climbed into the back seat and lifted the lid off of her booth, reaching back she opened one of her bags and pulled out a jumper and zipping the bag back up.

She put the lid back down and put the jumper on. She reached forward and let the front passenger seat all the way down until it was flat with the backseats. Grabbing the blanket that was on the top of the lid she covered herself up with it and lay flat down. Her body shivered as removed her hands from under the blankets to check the time on her phone.

She flung it back down when she read it was only half past six.

It was going to be a long night.

**Okay that's this chapter finished. I'm still sick and some of my family are visiting so you can imagine how giddy I am (**_not_**).**

**I'm going to try and get the next chapter finished soon so until then read and review (only if you want to).**

_Until next time night lovelies (sorry if I seem weird red bull and medicine does not mix well)_


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel walked down the corridors of McKinley with Finn's arm wrapped around her shoulder and a smile in place. He stopped by Rachel's locker to let her get her books for class. When she closed her locker he flung his arm back on her shoulder while she tried to carry her heavy books. As they got closer Rachel saw Quinn come out of the cherrio's locker room and turned her head up to Finn when Quinn past by them giving her a weak smile as she did so.

She turned to look back at Quinn who was carrying a gym bag. _'That's strange' _Rachel thought. Quinn had not gone back to the cherrios so why would she be in their locker room.

Sensing Rachel's curiosity Finn tapped her.

"She's probably pulling a prank on them" he said and Rachel nodded trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

The rest of the day flew by; Rachel sat with Finn at lunch with the rest of the Glee club and watched as Quinn sat by herself, alone, watching everybody else eat their lunch oblivious to her stares. That was even weirder to Rachel; Quinn never missed eating a lunch since she got pregnant because she started to take care of herself health wise with food.

The final strike was when Quinn caught onto her staring and looked towards Rachel with dark rims under her eyes; she ignored it and tried to tune into the conversation with the rest of the glee club but something got the best of her and looked towards Quinn's table again only to find that she was gone.

She sighed deeply

"Is everything Okay, babe?" Finn asked while spraying her with the food he was chewing.

"Yeah, just...thinking about songs for glee" she replied, wiping his burger remains off her face. He nodded and turned back to the rest of the group while she slouched down in her chair.

The rest of the day went by incredibly slow for Rachel's liking. She was happy when the final bell of the day sounded. She shot down the corridor to her locker opening it and grabbing her books for homework while tidying back the others that she had been using and had no homework to do in. She headed out, going straight to her car.

Most of the students were gone out of the school when the bell sounded so there were very few cars left in the parking lot. Rachel put her seatbelt on and turned on her ignition. Checking to make sure there was no car behind her in her side mirror she slowly backed out and drove home.

Quinn left the school when she made sure everyone else was gone. Hoping into the backseat of her car she lied down.

She could not sleep at all during the night, the cold combined with hard seats equals' pain. The pain she felt wasn't just physical it was emotional, she thought about it as she cried to herself during the night. Her mother just left her go again to leave her weasel of a father back in. At least when she was kicked out first she went to Finn's then onto puck's and lastly Mercedes but were could she go this time nowhere.

Rachel obviously didn't want to know she thought it was just another prank and so she should. She treated the girl like crap and one day turn around and say yes I want to be friends and the next day change her mind again and say no that I was just having a guilt attack. She hated herself for what she had become, a monster like him, and the man in her life that it all boils down to _Russell_.

They say you always date your father that had some truth to it. She dated Finn who she thought was a sweet guy but really wanted in her pants but she wouldn't leave him not by choice but for her family's appearance, it did look good when the head cheerleader and quarterback dated. She turned to his best friend for comfort from the whole thing which ended up in wine coolers and a couple of weeks later she was getting thrown out of home by Russell again for getting pregnant. Lastly Sam, how she let him go she would never know. Sure he was as dumb as shit and his impressions were annoying as F**k but he was a friend to her until she found out he was only using her to boost his reputation at school and turned back to Finn for comfort. She couldn't leave Sam when she found out what he was doing, again with appearance even though Russell wasn't there. She knew Sam was a good guy he was just new to a school and wanted to be cool and popular something she could deliver.

She shook it all out of her head and tried to sleep but couldn't all the thoughts just wouldn't shut up. So here she was back in her car lying down listening to her stomach rumble.

It had been a very unpleasant day for her to say the least.

She had to sneak into the cherrios locker room to take a shower then had to shake down a freshman for her lunch since she had not eaten since she left Rachel's and seeing Rachel go around school all day with the walking green giant advertisement was enough to make her gag.

She was curled back up again in her backseat of her car parked in the school parking lot and all she could do was hold her own body while she cried.

Rachel headed to school early the next morning to give a run through of her scales as the choir room would be free for her. She parked her car near the entrance and looked around before getting out making sure no one around was going to attack her. She grabbed her folder and locked her doors and gave one last look around. Her eyes connected with the car over near the side of the school. That was Quinn's car. Without even thinking about it, she ran towards it her heart pounding encase something happened the ex cherrio. She knew Quinn used to come into school early for cherrio's practice but never this early and especially since she wasn't on the team anymore frightened her beyond compare.

She rounded the back headlight and looked in the window, her heart tearing at the sight. Quinn was wrapped up in herself with clothes acting as a blanket around her. Rachel tapped at the window and got no response and started knocking harder until Quinn shifted.

She watched the dread fill Quinn's face as she spotted Rachel outside her car. Rachel mouthed open the door at her, Quinn wiped her eyes of sleep and leaned over, pulling up the passenger seat that she had flat down and then to the door to unlock it from the inside. She grabbed for the handle the same time Quinn took her hand back, flinging open the door and jumping into the back with Quinn not giving her the chance to sit up.

She sat there for a few seconds trying to gather her thoughts and putting her folder down before turning to Quinn.

"How long has this been going on?"She stage whispered as if there were other people around them.

"It hasn't" she snapped and refused to look at Rachel, pulling her legs back up into herself for some kind of protection.

"Explain now or I think principal Figgins will be happy to know about one of his students on school property making a disturbance"

"But I'm not"

"Who do you think he will believe the good girl with perfect grades and attendance or the bad girl punk rocker" Rachel smirked

"Nothing has been going on I just came to school early but the doors were locked and I decided to stay here until they opened" refusing to make eye contact with Rachel

"Is that so?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, the brunette turned her head and started sniffing "Quinn, can you smell that?"

Quinn sniffed the air in the car and nothing smelt out of the ordinary "No, why?"

"Because it's the smell of Bullshit, I know you're lying because every time I come into school early to practice my scales the door is always open and I know you slept in this car because your clothes are the only thing covering you right now and acting like a blanket" she replied and lifted up a pair of jeans to prove her point. Quinn grabbed it out of her hand.

She beard her teeth to Rachel as she spoke "And what the actual fuck has it got to do with you, you made it clear that you wanted me to stay out of your way so you stay out of mine"

The diva sighed deeply "I meant it as in the fact I am sick of all your pranks on me but never did I say Quinn, that if you become homeless again do not come knocking on my door, I want the complete opposite, I don't want you to be homeless again and I certainly don't want you living in your car in the school parking lot for god's sake" she watched as Quinn tried to fight back any emotion but it always showed in her eyes and as she stared intently at them she saw as they filled up with tears, she reached over and pulled Quinn over and into the comfort of her arms which opened up the flood gates for her. Quinn buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck and cried while Rachel tried to rock her sweetly blinking back her own tears. When she thought Quinn had calmed down she pulled her back a bit.

"What happened, Quinn?" She breathed

"I don't want to talk about it" she croaked and saw the hurt expression on Rachel's face "yet" she added on and Rachel turned back to her to nod.

She buried herself back in Rachel's warmth which was the most she had gotten since she had started sleeping in her car. She watched from the window as students started pouring in for another boring day at McKinley.

Rachel sat up shifting Quinn from her comfortable position "How about we go in, since I missed my scales practice I don't want to miss class"

"Ok-ay" she croaked out

Rachel took her folders back and opened the door next to her and climbed out and held it open for Quinn to do the same. Quinn locked up her own car and they both headed inside. The truth was Quinn needed someone there for her, someone to listen to her and also smack some sense into her, which Rachel did, making Quinn feel cared for again.

Quinn walked side by side with Rachel to her locker and groaned when she saw Finn waiting there for the brunette.

"Hey Rach" he smiled dopey completely ignoring Quinn

"Good Morning Finn" she replied as she took her books out of her locker.

"What about your books?" Rachel asked Quinn, shutting her own locker

"Burned them all"

Rachel turned to reprimand Quinn but Finn stepped forward in her direction. "Come on we don't want to be late" he shifted trying to pull Rachel away with him. Rachel pulled away from his grasp and faced Quinn.

"QUINN" Shelia shouted from the other end of the hallway.

They both looked before Rachel tried again. If she could get Quinn away from them she might be able to salvage some of the old Quinn. "Quinn?"

"Just go ahead Berry, I'll catch up with you later" she sighed, walking away from Finn and Rachel.

"You shouldn't hang around with her Rachel; she'll only get you into trouble"

"Funny, since you dated her, I thought you for one would try and help her out of this phase not let her mellow in it" Rachel bellowed not caring about the looks she was getting from passerby's and walked away from him to her first class.

She sat down in her seat, taking out her text book and copy and started writing down notes. She needed to keep her grades up to have a shot of getting out of this town she would and let all the problems with Finn, Quinn and everything else drift to the back of her mind.

She went through the rest of her classes like that and soon enough it was lunch. She hadn't seen any sign of Quinn since that morning; the rebel didn't turn up to any of their shared classes either. She took her seat at the glee club table next to Mercedes, who was chatting away to Kurt.

She soon got bored of listening to them both talk about the new X Factor episode. Her head shot up when she caught a glimpse of pink hair. Looking over to her right, she watched as Quinn sat by herself staring into nothingness.

Standing up she made her away over to Quinn's table, Mercedes and Kurt were so caught up in their conversation they didn't see her leaving. As she slowly approached the table Quinn looked up at her, the rebel got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving a slightly wounded Rachel in her midst. Smacking her back bone into place Rachel took off after her and soon enough caught up with Quinn in one of the hallways.

"Quinn! Wait" Rachel shouted jogging up the rest of the distance when Quinn stalled. "Where did you go? You didn't attend any of your classes"

"Yeah I had stuff to do" she replied puzzled looking at Rachel when she sniffed her

"Stuff like smoking?" Quinn looked away confirming it

Quinn did not want is dealing with this right now. Rachel had seen her without her defence up this morning and that is what scared her the most. One thing about Quinn Fabray she was not weak.

"Rachel?" a voice drifted to them both

Quinn watched as Rachel stood rooted to her spot next to her and moved slightly nearer to Quinn when she got her bearings back together.

"Shelby"

"And Quinn" she looked shocked at the rebellious teenager. She did not adopt her baby from this girl.

Neither of the trio knew what to say. Rachel knew Shelby adopted Beth but didn't know if she should mention it with Quinn standing there.

The day had just gotten so much worse for Quinn.

"I'll...em...ya" Quinn babbled and fast walked out of there.

The sight of Shelby standing there right in front of her was too much for her to bear. As she still continued holding Shelby's gaze she broke it when she turned her head and ran after Quinn. Shelby sighed and walked back into her classroom.

"Quinn" Rachel called out looking through all the hallways for her. She couldn't have gotten far. She heard the side door shut. Taking off in that direction, pushing open the door she saw Quinn leaning against the wall patting her pockets obviously looking for her cigarettes.

"Fuck" she gritted when she couldn't find them. She didn't have any left because she didn't have any money and she smoked all of Shelia's so she couldn't ask her for more.

Rachel shifted not saying anything to Quinn. What was there to say?

Quinn pushed herself off the wall, clenching her hands at her sides as she did so. Rachel observed her as Quinn's rage seemed to radiate off her in waves, Rachel knew she needed to calm down now before she did something stupid.

"Quinn" she shouted but nothing except a few mutters were given as a response, she grabbed Quinn by her forearm and made her look right at her "You need to calm down now! I know what you're going through but know that I have absolutely no idea what she is doing back here. I know it's hard for you right now to see her but I'm going through the same thing" she dropped her gaze to the floor, letting go of Quinn's arms as well.

"How do you know what I'm going through" she snapped back her voice dripping with venom

"Because she replaced me!" Rachel shouted "She got Jesse to make me get in contact with her and then just rejected me and replaced me with Beth because I wasn't the little girl that she wanted" Rachel blinked back tears before she continued "I didn't ask for much maybe a shopping trip once in a while or have lunch together but no she didn't even try, now you put yourself in my shoes and see how I feel, Beth has a loving home now and is given everything you would have struggled to provide for her, you might hate Shelby for taking your little girl away but you loved her enough to give her a better life and Beth will know that but what about me? Huh? My own mother doesn't even love me and wants nothing to do with me" she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and left them roll down her face as she spoke to Quinn.

"I know exactly how that feels too" Quinn muttered as her own eyes filled with tears but refused to leave them out. "I'm sorry Rachel"

"It doesn't matter now" she huffed dryly

Quinn broke the step closer to Rachel, bringing her hand up to the brunettes check and used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had been let out freely. Rachel gasped quietly at the unexpected contact and brought her own hand up to cover Quinn's. The warmth and comfort made her feel safe. It was only when the bell rand that Rachel noticed how close they had gotten. Moving away from Quinn's touch she pushed back open the side door.

"Come on. You have to attend some classes" Rachel said she opened the door for them both to step through. "Wait, Rachel, Are you Okay?" she asked receiving a nod in response. Rachel was afraid to talk encase her voice betrayed her.

Quinn followed suit, shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts. She had been so close. Rachel was right there and her lips so close but she couldn't. It would be taking advantage when neither were in their right mind.

They both made their way to separate classes that afternoon. Rachel giving Quinn some sheets to take notes among other stuff but really Quinn sat at the back of the class and doodled on them.

The bell sounded for the end of the day as Quinn had just finished shading her picture. The rest of the class pounded out the door luckily for Quinn who did not want to be in the school any longer today.

She was greeted to a soft smiling Rachel outside of her class.

"Ready to go?" her voice drained. Quinn decided to cut her some slack she had been dealt a blow today as well.

"Where"

"Home, we'll, back to my house"

"And why would I be going back there?" she already knew the answer before Rachel opened her mouth

"Because you are not going to sleep another night in that car" Quinn thought about it, she hated the car. It was so cold especially in this weather.

"Rachel, I-" she was silenced with Rachel's hard glare

"Stop, now do you have any gas to be able to drive to my house?" she questioned

"I'll have enough to just about get me there"

"Good, you know the way so you drive ahead first so I can watch and make sure you don't run" they both started walking outside to the parking lot. Rachel watched from her car as Quinn got into hers. Turning on her own ignition she looked out her window seeing Quinn back out and drive out. She glanced in her own rear view mirrors before following suit.

She arrived at her house five minutes later to see Quinn's car outside her house. She did watch the girl the whole way to make sure she didn't drive in a different direction.

She smiled weakly at Quinn who was leaning up against her own car. She followed Rachel up her path and into the Berry house once again.

She entered after Rachel, shutting the door behind her. She heard voices coming from what the sitting room. She could hear Rachel's voice talking but couldn't make out what she was saying. She knew the Diva was pleading her case though to her fathers.

"Dad, please! She has nowhere else to go"

"Rachel, you know as much as I would love to help your friend out I can't make a decision about this without your father present"

"Please, just for tonight and then you can talk to him tomorrow about it" Rachel begged and stuck out her bottom lip for good measure.

He knew he was beaten then when she pouted. He did love having people over and loved it even more when he could help them out with anything which often left him getting into trouble with Hiram because people would take advantage of his good hospitality.

"Okay, send her in" he grinned

Rachel stepped out of the room spotting Quinn still standing by the front door. She signalled for her to come in. Walking in there was only one of her dads there. That took a relief off but still so much dread lye underneath.

"Dad, this is Quinn, Quinn my dad Leroy" Rachel signalled with her hands between the two. Quinn looked towards the man who was eyeing her up with the same expression of surprise. He was African-American and looked tin.

Not forgetting her manners drilled into her since birth she stepped forward and held out her hand "Nice to meet you sir".

Leroy stood up and terrified her instantly. He was double the size of Quinn probably an inch taller than Finn. He smacked her hand away and instead wrapped her up in a hug. He pulled back grinning at her confused expression.

"Rachel told me you need a place to stay" Quinn glared toward Rachel who ignored it "Don't worry any friend of Rachel's is always welcomed here the only rule it that you respect our house and us, now where are your bags?" he chimed

"In the trunk" she replied handing over her keys into his open palm "Here I'll help you" she said trying to follow after him but stopping as she smacked into his front exerting a giggle from Rachel.

"You do no such thing, you are a guest here Quinn, make yourself at home while I bring your bags up to the guest room where you will be sleeping" he added and walked out.

"Thanks, I guess" she sighed toward Rachel

"No problem, help me make dinner"

"Sure, wait Rachel you didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Of course not Quinn but I wish you would talk to me"

"I will, I just need-"

"Time I know, what do you like to eat anyway"

"Anything"

"That is hardly helpful"

"I never am" Quinn smirked.

Rachel left her and went into the kitchen instead. They both got started cooking, Quinn on desert and Rachel on dinner to give Leroy a break. Rachel made pasta while Quinn made..._ice-cream?_ Quinn left hers until last and set up the table while Rachel gave her dish its final touches. After being directed around the room with a wooden spoon Quinn now knew where everything is, well almost, she know knew where the plates, cutlery and cups were kept.

She took a seat while Rachel brought over the pan placing it in the middle on the wooden table.

"Dad, dinner is ready" she shouted out

"I'm here, I'm here, Rachel honey this smells delicious"

"Don't stand there smelling it, dig in" she emphasised with the wooden spoon almost hitting Quinn in the face again. If that spoon got pointed at her again she would break it.

They all sat down together and scoped up their own proportion; Quinn taking extra since she hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. When Quinn brought the fork to her mouth to take her first bite she couldn't believe the erotic dance it was doing on her taste buds. She moaned in approval but was drowned out with Leroy's.

They ate in laughter. Leroy striking up an easy conversation followed by his days in high school which Rachel tried to get him to stop talking about but Quinn actually wanted to listen to it. She took an instant liking to Leroy and he seemed to take a liking in her as well from what Rachel was observing. Leroy smirked at her when she dished up desert vegan ice-cream. They both took one taste and spat it back out. Rachel happily ate it away.

Rachel cleared their bowls as they both got into a debate about which coach was more evil, Leroy's old high school football coach or Sue Sylvester.

"He made us go on this diet to bulk up; all I ate for a whole year was steak"

"You think that is bad, Sue once starved us for two weeks then blindfolded us put us on full powered tread mills with food hanging above our heads while she shouted in our ears with a microphone" she laughed thinking back on her cherrio days "She had to stop because the girls kept fainting while they ran and nearly broke their necks when they went zoom of the thread and smacked into the wall behind us"

"Okay you win" he said as he clutched his stomach from laughing

Quinn stood up to help Rachel tidy up. She came up behind the brunette quietly and whispered in her ear _BOO! _Rachel jumped, nearly knocking the bowl she has drying to the floor. She grabbed a sponge and washed and Rachel dried. She looked back at the table to see Leroy gone out of the kitchen, turning back to the brunette beside she took in her image.

Rachel had dark bags under her eyes. Her eyeliner and mascara smudged from crying and sad faraway look in her eyes.

"You should tell him y'know" Quinn waited for Rachel to look up before she continued "about Shelby"

"Believe me if I thought there was actually anything to tell I would but there is not point dwelling on it, Shelby has made her choice clear and I am not going to try again just to get hurt again I do not care what she is doing, I am going to stick to my life and she can stick to hers"

Quinn nodded and finished washing up as Rachel finished drying.

"I think I'm going to have an early night" Quinn directed towards the stairs "Can I have a shower?"

"Of course, there is a bathroom connected to the guest bedroom, full up with different types of shampoo and conditioners"

"Right...so...which room is mine?"

Rachel dried off the last and stacked them up to put in the press "First door on the right, night Quinn" she breathed

Quinn debated herself internally, the same old question do or don't. Siding with do for a change she walked up behind Rachel again and wrapped her arms around the Diva when she turned back. "Thank you, for everything" Quinn muttered into her hair but Rachel grinned because she still heard it. Pulling away reluctantly she headed up the stairs leaving behind a wistful Diva in her wake.

Leroy watched from the doorway that connected the sitting room to the kitchen, hidden out of view from Hiram's large pot plant. "Just like old times" he muttered after seeing the scene before himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Berry's guest room which Quinn was given was everything she didn't expect. She expected pink unicorn wallpaper and rainbow paint throughout the whole house, something he and the cherrios had laughed about before and felt terrible later for saying it but still felt a bit curious about. Instead, the room was decked out on dark oak wood furniture ranging from the bed to the dresser to the wardrobe and smooth cream covered the walls. The room felt classy and sophisticated to look at but the atmosphere of the room felt warm and welcoming and free to touch, something Quinn's own house neglected.

Quinn woke to the comfort of the warm comfortable bed. Something she had been deprived off since she had come out of her cot. Her mother thought it would be best to get her a hard mattress to strengthen her back but combine that with cherrios practice and you have one cranky teen. She had more comfort in her car. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table, clicking the side button and illuminating the screen.

She groaned when she saw it was _07:00_ am. Swinging out of the comfortable bed and leaving its warmth which was calling her back into it.

She rappelled through her gym bag but saw nothing except for dirty clothes which were starting to stink. Zipping close the bag she threw it far away from her. What was she going to wear today? It's not like anyone cared what she wore any more they had all seen Quinn's new look which terrified them more to say anything to the ex blonde about her new choice of appearance let alone say she stunk. She ran her fingers through her hair to try and figure out what she was going to do.

She saw a neatly folded pile of her clothes resting on the desk chair. She saw her other empty bag next to it. A pink colour sticky note caught her eye on the top of the bundle, snatching it off her black-tee she smiled at the morning message.

_Thought you might need some clean clothes and before you ask I'm sorry but I snuck in and took them also Good Morning :)-R_

She placed it onto the desk and grabbed a clean outfit. The Berry's had been good to her so far. They gave her a place to stay, a hot shower and a clean bed with a meal what more could she ask for but they still had to see what Hiram had to say about her staying there.

As she headed down the stairs she was hit with the most beautiful aroma. Heading closer to the smell it led her into the kitchen. Leroy was at the stove whistling while he flipped pancakes in the frying pan. Catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye he straightened up and gave her a quick smile.

"Good Morning Quinn" he beamed

"Good Morning Mr Berry"

"Quinn, please call me Leroy or it could get confusing" he chuckled and she smiled and nodded

"Take a seat and I'll dish these up"

She took a seat at the table as directed and thanked Leroy as he placed a plate of pancakes down in front of her that he had just dished up.

She moaned at the taste of food in her mouth. Pancakes were only seldom made in her house because they were considered too fattening.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked. Noticing the tiny brunette nowhere insight

He looked down at the watch on his hand; he smiled, every time he looked at that watch he thought of Hiram, he bought it for Leroy for their wedding anniversary "She should be coming down from her shower right, about, Now!" just as expected Rachel walked into the kitchen her newly washed hair bouncing against her shoulders. She kissed Leroy on the cheek and smiled but his face twisted and he started sneezing.

"Is there a cat around here?" he asked through sneezes

Quinn gave Rachel a knowing smirk knowing that it was because of Ally.

"No Dad, you hardly expect me to leave a cat in here, knowing full well about your allergies" she lied. Rachel had forgotten all about her dads allergies to cats so decided to keep her distance from him. She kept away from the table so her dad couldn't smell Ally on her clothes and kept near the fridge rather than the kitchen table.

She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the kitchen counter, running it under the sink and sinking her teeth into it and turned to Leroy and Quinn at the table.

"Oh, Hello Quinn I trust you had a splendid sleep the same as I" the brunette grinned "judging from your facial expression when I collected your clothes for a wash last night you seemed comfortable, am I right?"

"y-Yeah" she replied and stood up with her plate the same time as Leroy.

"I'll take these" he said grabbing Quinn's plate and fork "Why don't you two finish getting ready or go sit down before you go" they both nodded and left the kitchen

"Rachel" the Diva whipped her head around "thanks for...you know washing my clothes and whatever"

"That was no trouble Quinn I-" they both looked towards the front door as keys jiggled in the lock.

The door opened to reveal a short petite man on the other side. He dropped his bags once he saw them both standing in the hallway and shot a confused look towards Quinn before opening out his arms to Rachel.

"Daddy" she screamed running into his arms and hugging him close to her.

Quinn watched the embrace from her still spot in the hallway and felt a twinge of jealousy. She gulped it down and took in the appearance of the other man.

He was taller than Rachel but smaller than Leroy. He had pale white skin and blue rimmed glasses. His crisp black suit fitted him to a Tee he also had black shoes to match. He had his black shiny hair brushed back out of his face.

He definitely had the cold hard business man appearance but the warmth that seemed to radiate from him was enough to fill up the hallway and possibly the kitchen as Leroy jogged out to them. When Rachel pulled back Leroy pulled him into his own embrace.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until late tonight" he smiled against Hiram's ear.

"The meeting was cancelled so instead of hanging around there I left and came home early, why? Don't you want me here?" he joked

"You know I don't want you anywhere else but here" Leroy smirked placing a gentle kiss on his husbands lips before pulling back to try and keep things pg as possible.

"Who is this?"Hiram finally asked looking over Leroy's pyjama clad shoulder to Quinn.

"This dad" Rachel shuffled next to her "is Quinn Fabray"

Hiram smile dropped completely and was replaced with a scowl. This was the daughter of Russell fabray the man who had made his and Leroy's lives miserable since they moved to the town. He seized her up with his eyes and she held his gaze twice as strong when their eyes connected.

Quinn to Leroy looked nothing like the catholic girl he was thought to believe from the town's people ramblings of the Fabray's. The girl had short messy black hair, a nose stud and looked exactly like a punk teenager. Leroy noticed his husband trying to figure the girl out and shot him a look to make him drop it.

"Are you collecting Rachel for school Quinn?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Something like that" she replied. The man already seemed to be annoyed at her so telling a man who wasn't even in the door from work that you moved in is not a good idea. Leroy sensing the need for Hiram to question Quinn's response hurried him along, taking his bags and ushering him along into the kitchen.

"Tell me about your trip" they heard Leroy direct to Hiram in the kitchen.

Quinn pulled out her phone from her pocket to check the time. _07:35_ am lit up the main screen. They had to be in school by eight o' clock. Rachel mumbled something about finishing touches and took off up the stairs.

Quinn took a seat in the sitting room while Rachel finished putting the finishing touches to her hair and clothes upstairs. She greeted the brunette with a smile when she heard her bouncing down the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Sure" Quinn sighed, annoyed that she had to go back to that hell hole for another day.

"Since your car is need of petrol we will have to take mine this morning" Rachel explained and threw her key to Quinn who caught them just before they hit the floor "You can drive, I need to read over my history text and I can't do that while I drive"

Quinn just nodded at her to shut her up. "Whatever, come on"

They both headed out and into Rachel's car. Rachel spent the journey muttering her readings which irritated Quinn so she put on the radio the radio to drown the diva out but just ended up getting a lecture in learning for top results for colleges and a future. In the end she just let Rachel off to her mutterings and was glad when they finally parked in the school parking lot.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's bag from the back without thinking about it and handed it to her and locked up the car.

"Quinn we need to get you some books, There is no way you can possibly learn or study without them" she rambled "I mean what on earth would possess a person into burning their books"

"Come on little Bo peep the day hasn't already started and your onto your third lecture already I'm impressed" Quinn smirked and headed inside

"It is not a lecture if you are just trying to get someone to understand the error in there wrong doings and far as little bo peep goes I am not half as small as she is and I do not go around hoarding sheep now do I?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette's dramatics "No Rachel you do not go around hoarding sheep"

"Who goes around hoarding sheep?" Brittany asked bubbling up next to them. It was a shock for Quinn to see the dancer because she had not talked to her ex best friend in so long and it was so rare to see Brittany without Santana as well. Choosing to escape now and ask questions later she caught Brittany by the hand.

"No one, we both share the same first class, right B? Let's go" she mumbled and dragged the taller blonde with her.

She could hear Rachel saying something about dropping books into her later but drowned it out as she turned the corner. Quinn felt bad for ignoring Brittany and Santana in favour of hanging with the Skanks instead and forgot how much of a laugh she would have with Santana and Brittany but more with Brittany on her own and the same went for Santana.

Quinn learned from Brittany that Santana and her were fighting and were avoiding each other. She didn't tell Quinn what the fight was about but went on to explain that the Latina was helping Brittany with her campaign but a misleading lead to an argument so here they were ducking corridors to avoid another confrontation with each other.

Brittany and she did share their first class together which was home economics. They both chose it because it was an easy class to get an A in and free food which was another reason she was glad she was off the cherrios for. The last time she was in home ec she was only ever allowed to look at the food he made now she could eat it.

She nearly got into trouble in all her classes for not having books or pens or even a note pad but one look from Quinn at the back of the classroom with her head resting on her hands was enough to let the teacher know that there was going to be no fight about it.

Her last class before break was music something she was dreading because Shelby was teaching it and she learnt from Puck during Math that he was looking for her. Entering the class she received a nod from Shelby and sat down the back ignoring everything going on around her. The only thing he was focusing on throughout the whole class was when the bell would ring so she could get out of there, when it did finally ring she was up out of her seat and nearly out the door when- "Quinn can I have a word" called her back.

She debated whether or not she should still run but she thought best to finally get this over with. It's like ripping off a band aid..._right?_

Shelby leaned against her desk and waited until all the students were out of the class room before speaking "I wanted to talk to you sooner I guess you were probably busy huh?"

"Yeah" she drawled out

"I would have run to if I saw me, I probably shouldn't have popped out like that" she joked but stopped when she saw the glare Quinn was sending her.

"Is there anything you actually wanted to talk to me about or are you just here to bug me?"

"I guess there is no easy way in saying this, I want you to be a part of Beth's life and I want you to be a part of this family"

Quinn shifted on her feet obviously uncomfortable and not knowing what to say until HBIC came out.

"Why?" she asked confused

"I missed a lot of milestones in Rachel's life and not being there to see them I can understand how you feel not being able to hear Beth's first words or see her walk for the first time is heart breaking and I don't want you to go through that type of pain" Shelby said as she ran her fingers over her desk

"We'll I'm not you! You gave Rachel up for money to be able to live in New York! I gave Beth up so she could have a better life and the pain I had to go through and am still going through because I had to give her away I am not going to put myself or her through that again when she could be ripped away from me again just as fast" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, I-"

"No, you want to have a family! With a girl you don't even know when your own daughter came looking for a relationship with you and you just shunned her away" Quinn bellowed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, remembering going with Rachel and Mercedes that day. She waited outside and saw the Diva come out of Vocal Adrenalines auditorium broken. "You led Rachel to you and when you didn't see what you liked you threw her away again and didn't even care about the aftermath! If I am lucky enough for Beth to come looking for me, because I am not going to confuse my ba- _a child_ with all these different people in her life, then I will welcome her with open arms until then you better stay away from me and RACHEL" she shouted at the older women, not caring that they both had tears running down their cheeks and ran out of there.

She took the corner too fast and smacked straight into someone sending them both to the ground and a ton of books scattered along the floor.

Quinn who was already to face off with this person turned to snap at them but her voice caught in her throat when she saw it was Rachel. She ducked her head to keep Rachel from seeing her tears.

"_Berry _what areyou doing with all these books?" she asked while helping the shorter brunette pick the scattered books up from the floor.

"We'll if you must know; these are all yours, I checked with all your teachers what books you need I think I got them all except for-" Rachel and Quinn reached for the same book and Rachel saw the tears on the rebels cheek "Quinn are you crying, did I hurt you when we collided, Oh I'm so sorry Quinn I didn't see you and-" she stopped when Quinn put a pale finger to her lips. Quinn looked up at her with tears nearly overflowing her eyes showing the brunette so much sadness and vulnerability. She tentatively reached out and wrapped her arm around Quinn and pulling her into a tight embrace on the floor

"Quinn, shh it's ok"

"No it's not" she mumbled, pulling away from Rachel's grasp "How can you still be so nice to me after everything I've done to you! You have no friends over me except for a fucking cat. You take me in after all I've said about your family and I sent out slushie facials everyday on you since we started high school and yet you still haven't even tried to kick my ass or kick me at my lowest. You have a lot of dirt on me at the moment and yet you still refuse to use it! Why the _fuck _not Rachel?

If I were you I wouldn't think twice about it. You are just too..._God..._ Good for your own sake and on top of that you leave people walk all over you, even the people you think love you and you don't even see the person that has always been there and who would never ever hurt you like that and would always try and protect you from everything even yourself when you need it and no I'm not talking about Finn"

Clearing her throat, Rachel handed over the rest of the books to Quinn "It's obvious you aren't in the right emotional state to finish out the rest of the school day how about we head home instead?" Rachel directed rather than asked.

She was already walking down the corridor to the entrance when Quinn picked herself up off the floor and carried the rest of the books with her, following Rachel out into the parking lot. She hadn't meant to say what she just said to Rachel but her emotions were on high since she already talked to Shelby about her own daughter. It just scared her that she could feel this deeply for someone, feeling more day by day for Rachel didn't seem possible but it did and it made sense to her. She was finally going to attack her own walls.

When she reached the car Rachel was already had the car started. Throwing her books in the backseat she took her seat in the front passenger seat. Rachel had her jaw clenched and a death grip on the steering wheel when she started driving home obviously after understanding Quinn's meaning. It petrified Quinn that the Diva hadn't said anything because if she wasn't talking then she was thinking which would be ten timed worse.

Parking up in the Berry's drive way. Rachel shut off her car and opened her door but didn't shut it, keeping her back to Quinn she croaked out "Collect your books from the backseat when you get out, you need to catch up on what you missed" and shut the car door.

Grudgedly getting up; she did as directed. Following Rachel, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, into the house she shut the door with her leg behind her and went into the sitting room. Not noticing the other occupants of the room she dropped her books down as a pile on the floor. Looking up she was met with the faces of Hiram and Leroy sitting opposite on the love seat together and Rachel sitting down the couch next to her.

"Girls, what are you doing home so early?" Leroy questioned. Quinn let out an 'ahh' sound trying to think of something and looked to Rachel for help.

With a huff sent Quinn's way she replied "I was suffering with bad cramping at school so Quinn thought it best to bring me home instead of leaving me suffer in agony at school"

Leroy looked away embarrassed for asking but Hiram sent her questioning glance "You don't look sick"

"That is because it has eased off for the moment"

Rubbing his hands on his legs he 'pfffft' "Okay we'll since you both are here I guess I can say what I was waiting for, Quinn please take a seat" she sat down next to Rachel not daring to cast a glance to the girl next to her.

"Leroy has explained to me about your current situation and while I am adamant about not judging a person by their parents mistakes. I am still going to keep an eye on you while you are living here" Quinn's eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean I get to stay?"

"Yes but there are some rules I have discussed with Leroy that I think we need. Firstly, absolutely no drinking or smoking in this house, Secondly, I have heard about the girls you a currently hanging around with and that is a no, those girls are trouble and I am not going to have trouble coming to my door. Thirdly-" Quinn started drowning Hiram out after he had said she could stay. Of course she would start following the rules; if she wanted to start having a better life for herself then that is what she needed.

"Lastly, what is going on with the hair Quinn, i remember when you and your family first moved here, you had a lovely head of blonde hair that even I was jealous of" Hiram chuckled "I'm not going to get you to change it if you don't want to but don't you think it sends off the wrong impression to people about yourself"

"I understand, Hir- Mr Sir...sorry, Mr Berry"

"None of that Quinn, please, just call me Hiram"

"Ok"

"Now I'll leave you girls, I see you have a lot of work to get done with the amount of books you have there Quinn" he smirked and left with Leroy.

She liked this side of Hiram, he was different from this morning but whatever Leroy had said to him seemed to get through to him. Rachel suddenly rose from the chair and went up the stairs, hearing a door close Quinn suspected she went into her bedroom to think.

Grabbing the books from the floor she fixed them in her arms and started her track up the stairs to start studying. She had to catch up before she fell too far behind; this was her senior year after all. Reaching the top landing she debated whether or not to do a happy dance but decided against it encase the books fell out of her arms.

For the first time in a long time she grinned at her life she finally felt happy and comfortable and could make her own decision now about her own life. Opening the door to the guest room, which she could now call her room, with the tips of her fingers she kept her gaze down and shut it behind her after stepping in.

She threw the books down on the table and grabbed the first book out of the pile to start studying with which just so happened to be history. Turning back around to the bed she jumped when she saw Rachel sitting on it.

"We need to talk" was all she said

**Please read**

**OK I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I am truly sorry. I understand now when writers put in their story that they had personal things going on at the moment and God love them if they have the same thing as me.**

**Now why I wrote this author's note is because I have a question for you lovely readers. I got an idea of where I want to take this story in and you will all probably kill me and hate me for a while but I have a compromise.**

**You can have the bad moment and hate me for a while but you can have a sequel to this story. So, what do you think do you want the sequel for a moment you aren't going to like or what?**

**Let me know. Oh and thank you so much to all those who have been reviewing you give me encouragement to write more so thank you so much for that you are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

"_We need to talk" was all she said _

You know that feeling you get when you are in a state of panic. It's as if you're terrified but the same time all you're thinking is how do I get out of this; even though there is some part of you that is screaming to tell the truth but your pride won't let you, we'll the bit that you have left.

"About what?" she shrugged, finding the cover of the history book very interesting.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Don't play dumb with me Quinn Fabray. You know full we'll what I'm talking about! What you said to me at school"

"What about it"

"Did you mean it? What you said, did you mean it?" Rachel asked with vulnerability hinting in her voice along with a thread of fear of the unknown.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore all the feelings bubbling up inside of her for so long and denying it to herself every time came out as a soft whisper "yes"

Rachel herself could not believe this and rubbed her temples to try and figure it out. "Is this some kind of a joke to you? What do you think you're playing at Quinn? I mean firstly you treat me like crap when I reach out to you then you're breaking down in my arms and thirdly you're then trying to screw with my head with whatever plan you have this time to try and break me. You said it yourself, why should I trust what you're saying?"

Instead of answering Quinn pulled out her I-pod from the pocket of her gym bag. Handing it over to Rachel, who looked at her with confusion written across her face, she sat down next to the brunette. "Every solo you sang in Glee club, sectionals, regionals and nationals is on that I-pod"

Still not understanding at what the rebel was trying to say, she snapped her head back up from flicking through the I-pod to check for her own self that Quinn was telling the truth, which she was. "That is all very nice Quinn, and I thank you for your support, but what has this got to do with anything?"

Looking up straight into Rachel's eyes so that she could finally make Rachel understand she spoke "Don't you see Rachel? I denied myself for so long growing up because I was afraid of everything. I was afraid of my parents and what they thought of me and also what my friends, we'll, minions thought of me when I joined the cherrios. I wanted to fit in and be on top. I was afraid of never being loved because of my outside when I was younger but I always felt beautiful on the inside but I killed that person when I had to change for everyone else because I was afraid of them but mostly I was afraid of myself and what I was feeling.

Do you know what happens when you deny everything and block out your true self entirely Rachel? You become numb and the reason I hated you was because you actually made me feel. It started off small with just a little crush firstly, y'know the tingles and chills I would get when I saw you. I thought I only stared at you because of your nose but it wasn't and it wasn't until later on that I finally accepted it; I knew I could never do anything about it. It upset me to sit and watch in Glee all the pain Finn, Jesse, Santana and myself put you through but you bounced back every time and that is what I admire most about you Rachel you never ever backed down or gave up on who you were to please others you stayed true to yourself which I wish I was brave enough to do, but it's all the things that are so _you, _that I fell in love with you for" she finished giggling

Rachel finally being able to find her voice after Quinn's confession smiled softly "Like what?"

Not really expecting that response Quinn quirked a perfectly shaped arch eyebrow but dropping it and still remaining eye contact she continued "I fell in love with you because you are always there for other people. You know what you want in life and you are going to succeed in getting your dreams accomplished. When we do a number in glee that you don't like and Mr Schue hands out the lyrics you always do this adorable bottom lip pout. You always encourage other people to go for their dreams while you're still trying to succeed in getting your own to come true that you put your own on hold just to help them.

You are the most compassionate person I ever met and I love the derp faces you sometimes make when you sing and the way your eyebrows furrow, but the tiniest thing I don't think anyone has ever noticed about you is the scar on your forehead which is the most adorable thing about you, oh and also your voice because when you sing you make the angels in heaven go awe in wonder of such a beauty"

She watched Rachel's reaction throughout the whole thing and saw the brunette's eyes change from anger to an emotion Quinn had never seen before in Rachel's eyes. She knew she had her she just had to rail her in slowly and softly.

"Do you get it now Rachel? I'm not pulling a prank on you or trying to mess with your head or anything like that. The only thing I'm guilty of is wanting to love you and hold you and kiss you and be the one that you are proud to hold their hand in public and share the rest of your life with. I want that with you Rachel. I. Love. You" she declared

To describe the feeling of relief you would actually need to experience a problem first and Quinn's problem was to tell Rachel how she actually felt and the relief that came from finally getting it all off her chest and explaining it to the brunette was a feeling of unbelievable relief. The only downside to the revelation is that it could go two ways. Quinn already knew which way it was going to go, which was why she turned her head away to make the pain easier from not lookin at the person who was going to reject her, Once again.

"Quinn" sighing because the rebel refused to look at her, she brought her two hands up to cup her face and make Quinn face her. She took a moment to stare into hazel eyes. She noticed how the flickered with old flakes and showed pain and sorrow but the utmost love toward her. She finally believed what Quinn was telling her and as she thought about it a heart swelled. Quinn loved her, Quinn wanted her and not just because of how she looked but for her rambles and quirks too.

She brushed a short strand of pink hair out of Quinn's angel looking face and tucked it behind her hair. Quinn hypnotised by Rachel's delicate hands still on her face could only watch helplessly and nuzzle Rachel's other hand which was still cupping her cheek, savouring the moment before it was gone. "Quinn, I...I can't" and there it was all over "I can't believe how someone as perfect as you could ever like me" wait! What? She let her confused eyes wander Rachel's face for an explanation.

"You just said things that even my own boyfriend couldn't tell me when I asked him what else he liked about me apart from my voice" Yeah Finn was douche Quinn chuckled in her head "You do know if people told me three years ago that head cheerleader Quinn Fabray would be living here in my guest room I wouldn't of believed them, partially because no one ever talked to me and secondly the only time they ever did was to mock me or send a quip my way after slushying me, so you can understand why it hurt when you kissed me and tell me you love me. Quinn, life isn't a fairytale; you're not going to wake up one day to a prince knocking on your day and declaring his love for you and whisking you off to a palace to live happily ever after. Relationships take work and I can't drop everything because you say you love me" She knew how these words were effecting Quinn; she could see the walls goin back up and the girl getting ready to defend herself again.

"I can however leave you try and prove it to me" Quinn dropped her walls and anger and let her eyes sparkle "I want you to show me I can trust you and I also think you need some time to yourself to work things out. I don't know what happened to you for you to be gone out of your own home again but I know seeing Shelby must have brought back bad feelings about giving Beth up and you changed so much Quinn from the people you hang around with, to the clothes you wear I think you need time to work through those issues then and only then when you think you're ready, come and see me" she smiled. Quinn let her heart take over rather than her head and wrapped the tiny girl into a warm embrace.

"Thank you" she whispered into brown locks. Pulling back she stared right into Rachel's brown orbs which she felt could see into her soul. She shifted her gaze downwards towards Rachel's plump lips and licked her own lips when she saw Rachel lick her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. She finally realised the closeness the pair were, knees bent and touching, arms leaning on the comforter of the guest bed and slightly touching and their faces so close she wished she could say were touching.

Rachel felt the change in atmosphere and knew were this was headed. Instead of fighting it she tried to embrace it and actually feel what she was missing out on.

Quinn leaned her head impossibly closer to Rachel's and sent one last look up to her eyes to leave her get out now while she had the chance. Seeing no displeasure in the Diva's face, she tilted her head for their lips to be exactly direct. She hesitantly moved forward and with one last push she connected her lips to Rachel's.

She couldn't actually believe it she was finally kissing Rachel while she was awake and it was perfect. No one was fighting for dominance it was just sweet lips moving lovingly across one another.

Quinn was shocked when she felt her temptress tongue trace the outline of her bottom lip silently asking her for permission. Not being one to turn down good gestures Quinn slightly parted her lips, inviting Rachel's tongue in. When their tongues met one of them left out a moan not knowing who Quinn brought her hands up to tangle in brown locks and pull her closer, Rachel's hand just settled for resting on Quinn's hips.

Quinn gently caressed Rachel tongue with her own; untangling her hands out of her hair she grabbed Rachel's legs and pulled them into her lap making the petite girl lie back onto Quinn's bed and finally breaking the kiss. She moved Rachel's les off of her lap and onto the bed before diving back on and pinning Rachel down underneath her with her knees on either side of the shorter girl's hips. She gave a quick reassuring smile to the other girl before diving back onto soft plump lips.

They both broke from their trance when Quinn's ringtone of 'make me wanna die' blasted through the room. Reluctantly peeling herself away she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and flipped it up after seeing who it was.

"Hello...No I'm not going...because I quit...just get someone else... I'm done with all of you so Fuck off and leave me alone for good Ronnie" she flipped the phone closed again and sighed before getting up off of Rachel and sitting down on the side of the bed and felt Rachel move next to her.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked concerned by Quinn's sudden change of mood

"Nothing just that I'm meant to be playing with them Saturday night but I'm choosing you and here"

Turning to face the girl wide- eyed "Quinn even though I don't condone those girls life choice I know that they are your friends and I don't want to be chosen over them if they have been a big part in your life or helping you in any way"

Chuckling softly she knew this is how Rachel would react. How could anyone say this girl had a selfish bone in her body?

"Rachel, they didn't help me, anything they made me angrier at everything I didn't even know there were things to be angry at. I'm not choosing you over them because they were never my friends in the first place to chose. Now where were we" she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows and leant forward again.

"Quinn, Stop" Rachel sighed placing both hands against Quinn's chest and pushing her back slightly

Stopping immediately Quinn's eyes shifted from aroused to concern "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just, we moved to fast right now, my head is just...uhh and Finn how could I forget, I mean I don't know how far we would have gotten if your phone hadn't wrong and interrupted us" Quinn cursed her phone silently and sent death prayers Ronnie's way "and I think I just need a little time to think some things through"

Understanding what Rachel needed Quinn relented "Ok but before you think things through, just know that I'm going to change for you"

"Quinn I'm not asking you to change for me. The only person you should ever feel the need to change for is yourself and even then I think being yourself is a better choice in your life and if this is really you then don't change because in the end you'll only be back to denying who you truly are once again"

"Rachel, I'm not denying myself I just needed to come to terms with things during the summer to help me understand myself more than anything" finishing softly she looked back into doe eyes to see what reaction they held.

She knew if she stayed any longer in the room with Quinn something else would happen and she didn't know if she had the will power to refuse the girl again.

Rising up off Quinn's bed she headed for the door but stopped halfway through the doorway when Quinn called out to her.

"If I want to change I'm going to need my old clothes. I still kept all my old dresses and shoes, I just left them at my house when I left and I need them back, so would you mind coming with me to my house Saturday to get them?"

Thanking God that she didn't need to fight anymore today she nodded with a small smile even though the prospect of going to the Fabray residence scared her more be on anything, she didn't have the energy to say no.

Quinn told her the next day in school how they were going to get in, what time to leave and all escape routes. She didn't even speak to Quinn all that day until she came up to her during lunch to tell her the plan. She felt as if she was getting a briefing for a Tom Cruz bank robbery mission or something but was even more surprised that Quinn seemed to honour her wish on giving her time to sort everything in her head out.

So that is where they both ended up on this drizzly Saturday afternoon. It was easier to go in the afternoon since it gave Rachel enough time for her exercise regime that morning and enough time for Judy and Russell to drink themselves into an alcoholic induced coma. Parking down the curb near the Fabray house, they both got out and started walking towards what Rachel could only describe as a mansion with three empty duffel bags in hand.

Opening the side gate that led to the back of the house where the kitchen was, Quinn peeked in the window to make sure that neither one of her parents were in there filling up their drinks or getting ice. She only prayed that they both got hold off the vodka they were given by a fellow parish member at church who travelled to Russia.

Gently opening the kitchen door she pulled Rachel in behind her and shut it. Quinn watched as Rachel stuck to the walls and moved in a squatting position and checked through every door as they moved through every room to get to Quinn's bedroom, she had to admit seeing an undercover FBI agent Rachel Berry would be the cutest thing ever. She decided to join in with Rachel but stayed in front not leaving the brunette led them into the lion's den.

As the duo continued on throughout the house and up the stairs they easily came across Quinn's room. Pushing down the door handle carefully and slipping inside she sent a prayer to whatever God would listen for her stuff not being after thrown out.

She threw the duffel bags on the bed and instructed Rachel to start filling up one with the clothes in her side drawers were she mostly used to keep her cardigans, socks and boxers that made Quinn and Rachel blush; she started doing her own packing. Quinn reached into the far back of her closet and started pulling out all her old dresses and tops and a few pairs of jeans and started piling them into one of the bags while Rachel filled up the other. She used the last bag for her shoes. She didn't estimate how much clothes she left behind and it seemed as if she had packed too many when the bags wouldn't close.

She made Rachel sit up on the lid while she zipped it closed and repeated it again for the other clothes. Grabbing the bags and giving the lightest to Rachel to carry they started there track back down the stairs with Quinn leading again. She watched as Quinn looked into a room at the bottom of the stairs, shook her head and sighed. Rachel looked for what Quinn had just seen and when she saw she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

Russell lay half on half off the couch with a glass clutched in his hand in a death grip while Judy lay sprawled out on the floor a few feet away from him and a empty glass fallen down by her side. She didn't realize she hadn't stopped staring until she felt a pull on her hand and looked up to see Quinn pleading with her to hurry up and get the hell out of there. Not thinking twice about it she grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged the two of them out of there, back out the kitchen door. Loading the bags into the backseat of Rachel's car she decided to break her own rule.

Seeing what Quinn had to suffer probably everyday growing up must have been terrible. The only thing she could was imagine what it would be like for her and try and figure out what she would want someone to do if she were in that situation, but that was the thing she was Rachel, she didn't know what Quinn would want. The only thing she did do was hug the girl tightly when she got into the passenger seat and squeezed even tighter when the images of Mr & Mrs fabray in their drunken state popped back into her mind.

She only let go when Quinn tapped her from lack of air. Releasing her hold on the other girl, she tried to see what the other girl was feeling through her eyes but only saw sorrow being projected back at her. Quinn spoke so softly she nearly missed it.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that" taking Quinn's hand in her own she brought her gaze back up to hazel eyes

"Don't be sorry, I'm just upset that you had to deal with that for so long" she confessed. Turning on the ignition and pulled out of there, she kept her hand still wrapped around Quinn's as she drove home even though she told herself no intimate gestures while she was still figuring out her choice. This wasn't about her though today, this was about Quinn and making sure she was and would be okay.

Every red light they came to a stop at she would look at Quinn who just kept her head facing out the window. Throughout the whole journey back there was nothing but silence but it didn't cause any discomfort only thoughts of what the other was thinking. Rachel parked her car in the driveway and helped Quinn unload the bags from the back and lock up.

Bringing Quinn's bags up the stairs to her room, she dropped them down in the corner. She turned to ask Quinn if she needed or wanted anything but she just saw tears lining underneath hazel eyes. There was nothing to be said as she grabbed Quinn and pulled her onto her lap on the bed and left her cry into her chest and offer sweet nothings as comfort.

"My whole life Rachel that's how they've been" she cried

"I know, I know" Rachel replied feeling terrible for being able to do nothing else.

**A/N: I know I've been M.I.A but please don't chew my balls over it. School, life and pretty much everything else got in the way**. **Now to my reviewers as always I give a thank you to ye and I am dedicating an upcoming chapter just for ye so keep a look out. **

**One thing I want to say is that I sped this up a small bit because someone asked me why this story was rated M not to sound cheeky but you hardly want me to write Quinn meet Rachel, Faberry meet bed, bed meet sex, sex meet end of the story. This isn't a one shot but I'm going to speed it up faster so you all get your smut fix, deal. Okay!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi lovely readers,

I just want to give you guys a quick update and to thank you all so much for all your support and help because I couldn't be doing this without your help.

I'm nearly there with 400 euro donated which is absolutely amazing because I know how hard it is to spare some money and for you guys to help out that much is fantastic. Just another 2000 to go

For you readers who are just tuning into this fanfic this is the story I am talking about:

I finish school this year and all I want to do is go to my Debs and smile but I can't.

I have horrible, disgusting teeth that have plagued me my whole life. They are the reason I have depression and why I get bullied in school.

I saved up money to get them fixed, which did take over 12 years, but I had to step up and give the money to my Mom she needed it because of a family emergency.

I don't have insurance to pay for dental care and I have been to, 2 separate, orthodontist but I can't make the payment plans they set up. I have tried for jobs but being a full time student there is none available.

All I want to do is smile for one night in pictures with my family and my friends and have 1 night to feel beautiful for once.

I was wondering if you could please promote the link on my profile or maybe this one might work just don't forget to take out the spaces:

gogetfunding project / the – smile – project

For those of you on Tumblr could you go to my page my user name is rifftube and reblogging the first post there please and thank you guys so much.

I am so sorry that I posted this here and bugging you guys but I really don't have anywhere else to turn.

If you don't want to I completely understand and I really am so sorry for bugging you.

Chloe


End file.
